MAS ALLA DE LAS TINIEBLAS DE LA NOCHE
by marijo cornwell de brower
Summary: Archie visita la vieja mansion Andley que esta camino a la universidad... cosas extrañas le suceden ahi, que tiene que ver el con esa casa? sus misteriosos habiatantes que es lo que buscan en el? minific de halloween
1. MAS ALLA DE LAS TINIEBLAS DE LA NOCHE

Mas allá de las tinieblas

Era otoño, 31 de octubre para ser exactos, algunos amigos me habían invitado a visitar una vieja propiedad que según algunos rumores solía estar abandonada desde que sus dueños habían desaparecido misteriosamente, la noche caía, mis amigos habían decidido ir a ahí porque había algunas historias sobre la vieja construcción, acerca de ruidos extraños y risas malévolas, algunos contaban que las habitaciones del tercer piso se iluminaban justo a las 12 de la madrugada siempre que la luna llena se observaba con claridad, esa tarde, casi noche no pudimos entrar , (no porque no quisiéramos si no porque el enorme candado no nos lo permitió) desde entonces investigo acerca de esa mansión ubicada sobre la carretera que me llevaba a la universidad todos los días, estaba alejada de la ciudad, desde la primera vez que la vi algo de ella me llamo mucho la atención, sentí algo extraño, y aunque no entre en esa ocasión volvía a ese lugar muy seguido, se me hacia familiar, ya algunos de mis compañeros de clase me habían comentado algunas cosas sobre su historia, la majestuosa mansión Andley, abandonada ya desde el año 1920 y así parecía, el estilo de la construcción databa del siglo pasado afuera de ella se observaba un extenso patio, que parecía haber sido un hermoso jardín ahora estaba descuidado y la hierva lo invadía. en la parte trasera había un lago, esa propiedad era la más grande que había por esos lugares, tenia extensos terrenos que aun en estas fechas era hermosos ninguno de ellos tenia dueño pues los únicos dueños habían desaparecido y desde entonces la casa estaba totalmente deshabitada, la segunda ves que la visite, logre entrar al menos al extenso patio delantero, pues increíblemente y aunque suene extraño el candado se abrió sorpresivamente dejándome libre el camino para entrar, es por eso que se todo lo que les estoy narrando, porque todos los días visito ese lugar, siempre que estoy ahí, me siento como en casa, es una sensación bastante rara pero es verdad.

Cierto día, paseaba por el jardín trasero, me acerque a la casa, y pude notar que una puerta estaba entre abierta aun estaba la llave pegada en la cerradura, como si alguien hubiera querido dejarla apropósito ahí, así que no perdí la oportunidad y entre, al observar mi rededor me di cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, había telarañas por todos lados, polvo y claro ARAÑAS! Grite al ver en mi hombro una enorme araña, desde pequeño las odiaba y el polvo me hacia estornudar pero tuve que soportarlo si quería estar dentro de la casa era bastante obvio que toda la casa estaba llena de polvo así que intente ignorarlo, me apresure y con una cuchara que estaba ahí cerca le di un fuerte golpe al insecto, seguí caminando y encontré otra puerta, esta ves la enorme puerta daba al extenso comedor, "dios santo, pues que le daban de comer a todo el pueblo?" dije al ver lo grande que era la mesa, las sillas eran muy lujosas de madera acojinadas, y al final de la mesa había una enorme silla, donde deje mi mochila que aun llevaba cargando, mire hacia arriba había una gigantesca lámpara de cristal y el techo estaba adornado con murales. Por alguna razón que yo no entendía me agradaba estar en ese lugar, me sentía a gusto cada vez que visitaba la casa. Seguí caminando esta ves hasta una sala donde habían unos elegantes sillones, todo donde había yo recorrido estaba perfectamente amueblado, todo era de buen gusto y parecía que esos muebles eran muy costosos. Así recorrí todas las habitaciones y salones de la primera planta hasta que me tope con las inacabables escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la construcción, realmente eran muchas nunca había subido tantos escalones en mi vida pero por fin se terminaron, miraba por todos lados cuadros, pinturas, murales, fotos de personas con vestiduras muy antiguas, pero al final de uno de los pasillos me tome con un cuadro donde estaba la foto de una chica hermosa, tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos Verdes, su cabello era rubio y rizado, al lado de ella estaba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, creo que estaban casados, y parecían muy felices, en fin no hubo parte de la casa que yo no hubiera recorrido excepto…

Había un largo pasillo, donde encontré una fila de armaduras y al final de ese pasillo había una enorme puerta, muy peculiar, era de piedra, y en ella estaba tallado un mural muy extraño, podría decirse que me causo un poco de miedo y curiosidad por saber lo que significaban esas palabras _"en las tinieblas vivirán para siempre"_ estaba retratado un hombre de cabellos largos, con una mirada firme, se encontraba sentado en una silla la cual en la parte de arriba tenia un murciélago con las alas abiertas listo para morder a su presa, el hombre tenia en la mano derecha una copa, y su mano izquierda estaba recargada en la silla, un poco mas abajo estaban la misma pareja del cuadro que había visto en el otro pasillo, y tras de ellos una señora de avanzada edad, a lado de la señora estaba un joven con anteojos y cabello corto el se notaba un poco mas amistoso y a lado de el….

"NO PUEDE SER! ESTO NO PUEDE SER! QUE HAGO YO EN ESA PARED?... ESTOY SEGURO QUE SOY YOO!"

No podía entender por que estaba yo dibujado con ellos, se supone que yo no sabia nada acerca de eso , además de que ellos habían vivido un siglo atrás de mi, no lograba pensar en una explicación lógica. Seguí observando y en la parte inferior de la puerta estaba otra frase un poco mas pequeña "todo el que se pare enfrente de esta puerta será juzgado" esa frase me dio más miedo que la primera de pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho desde adentro de esa habitación, fue como si hubieran golpeado la enorme puerta con un tronco por el otro lado. No pude evitarlo Sali corriendo despavorido no sé cómo fue que baje tan rápido esas escaleras, pero llegue por donde había entrado y Salí huyendo, ni siquiera recordé que mi mochila se había quedado abandonada en la silla del comedor, lo único que quería era salir lo más pronto posible de esa mansión tan tenebrosa.

Mientras dentro de la casa entra las cosas de Archie su teléfono celular vibraba: "tienes un mensaje nuevo de Emily" aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono cuando de pronto unas blancas manos lo tomaron

"Candice… tu sabes usar este artefacto?"

"Lo siento mucho amor mío, pero nunca había visto una cosa así, tal vez Stear sepa cómo usarlo recuerda que el sabe mucho de esos aparatos raros"

"Tienes razón, iré a consultarlo con él, creo que nuestro querido Archie lo dejo aquí olvidado"

"es cierto, he visto desde mis aposentos que todos los días nos visita, creo que no sabe nada acerca de lo que sucedió, es igual de distraído que cuando éramos unos niños"

"jajá eso es cierto linda, pero ya veras que pronto regresara, esta casa es de el cómo de nosotros, y aunque ya no podamos salir de día, en la noche seguiremos visitando a todos nuestros amigos" El apuesto joven de rubios cabellos, abrazo fuerte a la chica mientras besaba tiernamente su largo cabello.

…

Llegue corriendo a casa de Emily, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que me había pasado ella salió a encontrarme parecía que sabia lo mismo que yo por su reacción.

"lo descubrí! Ya se porque esta abandonada la casa! No vas a creer lo que investigue!

"No volveré a esa casa, Emily hay algo en esa casa muy extraño y no me interesa saber que es"

"supongo que leíste mi mensaje, no pensé que llegarías que tan rápido"

"de que mensaje me hablas?"

"de cual mas, del que te envié hace un rato"

Rápido recordé que no traía mi mochila y empecé a registrarme los bolsillos del pantalón, pero fue inútil buscar mi teléfono, por fin recordé que lo había olvidado en la silla del comedor

"DEMONIOS! OLVIDE MIS COSAS EN ESA MALDITA MANSION!"

"tranquilízate mi vida, iremos por ella ahora mismo"

"pero que dices, es de noche ya, además ni loco regreso a ese lugar"

"Vamos amor yo iré contigo además no puedes dejar todas tus cosas ahí abandonadas, solo entraremos las tomaremos y nunca volveremos ahí que me dices?"

"digo que te ves hermosa" dije con la cara de idiota, siempre hacia lo mismo lograba convérseme de cualquier cosa, no importaba si era un completa locura, siempre lo conseguía.

"Oye y ya le diste de comer al bebe? Si lo descuidamos el profesor nos matara"

"NO PUEDE SER, LO OLVIDE, DESDE QUE SALI DE LA CASA NO LO HE VISTO"

"Y QUE ESPERAS! NO QUIERO UNA MALA NOTA"

Se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba, solo eso podía pensar, no me importaba el bebe.

…

-Stear sabes cómo se usa eso?- dijo el rubio mirando atentamente como Stear observaba con una lupa el artefacto, estaba muy concentrado en averiguar cómo leer ese mensaje del que hablaban

-aun no, dameun segundo estoy seguro que averiguare esto, debe ser un conjuro muy avanzado para que Archie pueda estar ahí adentro, miren debe ser como una bola de cristal puedo ver a mi hermano con una chica besándolo- dijo Stear aun mas interesado en resolver el misterio del celular

- mmm que extraño, pero de cualquier forma debemos regresárselo a Archie, tal ves lo necesite

-está bien, pero mira esto –dijo Stear señalando el artefacto extraño- creo que conseguí la combinación para leer el mensaje. Dice…. "amor por fin logre investigar acerca de esa extraña mansión, te espero en mi casa para que lo veas, estoy segura de que te servirá, te amo te mando muchos besos y por favor cuida de nuestro bebe

bye….

-no sabia que mi hermano ya fuera papa, tu sabias algo Anthony?

-no pero cuando fue eso?

-no lo se primo, pero me alegra ser tío. Creo que le hare un regalo a mi querido sobrino, que edad tendrá?

-no lo se Stear, bueno yo me retiro, debo ir a ver a Candice esta con el tío William

El chico rubio salió de la habitación que parecía ser un laboratorio solo que algo antiguo y camino por el pasillo donde había estado yo unos momentos antes, y se detuvo frente a la gigantesca puerta, la puerta de inmediato se abrió y entro, era una lujosa habitación muy grande , había murales pintados en todos lados, muy extraños todos pues estaban retratados en ellos personas de vestimentas extrañas y algo que todos tenían en común los ojos, todos tenían los ojos color rojo intenso, tenían una mirada penetrante que causaba miedo en cualquiera que los mirara (todo eso lo sé porque yo conocía perfectamente la casa, después lo entenderán)

Había un sillón al fondo de la extensa habitación, y en el estaba cómodamente sentado un hombre el mismo del retrato de la puerta, solo que el tenia unos ojos azules penetrantes, que en ocasiones cambiaban del azul al rojo intenso lo que lo hacía ver muy guapo (no piensen cosas raras, eso me lo dijo mi novia) estaba comiendo una manzana y en el otro sillón estaba Candice parecían estar hablando de algo importante, pues le prestaba la máxima atención.

-creo que los dos saben perfectamente que es hora de que Archivald vuelva ser un Andley, debemos hacer que recuerde su vida pasada, después de que murió asesinado por el clan de vampiros vecinos en la mansión de Escocia, todos hicimos todo lo posible para hacerlo reencarnar en esta apoca, y a pesar de que ahora es otro sus poderes no se perdieron, sigue siendo el mismo muchacho fuerte e invencible de siempre, he notado que algo en esta casa se le hace familiar es por eso su interés en este lugar, porque en el fondo de sus recuerdos, siguen presentes aquellos días vividos aquí. Necesito de su ayuda, debemos hacer que recuerde todo, y tengo un plan… por favor llamen a las doncellas, ellas los traerán aquí nuevamente, esta noche los visitaran a ambos….

CONTINUARA.


	2. LA FAMILIA SE REUNE

Era un nuevo día Emily y yo estábamos en la universidad, ella platicaba con nuestros amigos alegremente pero yo no me podía concentrar en nada, en las clases estuve totalmente distraído conseguí que los profesores me regañaran en dos ocasiones, pero es que toda la noche no había podido dormir pensando en esa mansión del terror, me preguntaba por que me había pasado eso, además no me saca de la cabeza esa puerta tan rara y buscaba una razón lógica que explicara el por que estaba yo retratado en esa puerta y quienes eran las demás personas, pero, era inútil.

Por sin se acabo la escuela eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Emily y yo estábamos parados enfrente del portón de la casa, faltaba poco para que oscureciera y yo temblaba de frio (en realidad de miedo pero no lo digan) Emily al contrario se veía con mucho valor, siempre había sido una chica muy segura de si misma y casi nunca tenia miedo.

-Archie es hora de entrar vamos –ella me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia la entrada

-de acuerdo…. –no me quedo mas que decir

La puerta se abrió y entramos por el alto portal, dilatamos casi 5 minutos en terminar de recorrer toda la entrada rodeada de estatuas y al final, antes de la entrada principal de la casa, una gran fuente, de momento un recuerdo me llego a mi memoria, vi como era la casa antes de estar abandonada y me sorprendí nunca había visto una casa tan bonita como esa.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la entrada de atrás por donde había entrado a la casa el día anterior Emily me pregunto algo.

-Archie, trajiste una lámpara? Debe estar muy oscuro ahí dentro y no sabemos que pueda haber

-demonios, como lo pude olvidar, lo siento linda pero no traje nada :S

-ummmm de acuerdo ya veremos que hacer –dijo con algo de resignación

La puerta seguía como la había dejado el día anterior, con la llave pegada y la puerta ahora abierta ya que al salir corriendo solo la empuje con fuerza y no la cerré.

-Listo –dijo Emily sonriendo, pues había encontrado una vela

-eres genial linda, -y le di una beso

Pero algo nos sorprendió, sorpresivamente las luces de toda la casa se encendieron solas, y nos dejo admirar un poco mas la belleza de ese lugar.

-valla creo que ya no necesitaremos esto –y lanzo la vela al suelo

-noo espera, yo la quiero, aquí hay muchas arañas, esto es una excelente arma anti arácnidos

-veo que aun sigues con tu fobia a las arañas, tu nunca cambiaras Archie – termino de decir esa frase y empezó a caminar hacia la siguiente puerta, que yo ya sabia te llevaba al comedor

-mmm valla que es grande esta mesa! Nunca había visto una tan grande y de cerca. –dijo muy sorprendida

-lo se, yo reaccione igual

-sabes algo, me encanta este lugar, es grandioso, si pudiera viviría aquí

-en eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero pensándolo bien primero mandaría a que fumigaran la casa de todos los insectos que puedan haber aquí.

-Archie son solo unos animalitos indefensos

-ami me parecen asquerosos y peligrosos y no discutiré mas el tema

-hummm está bien, no hay quien pueda ganarte, sigamos caminando

-oye, recuerda a lo que venimos, solo por mi mochila que deje en este preciso lug….- Mi mochila ya no estaba donde yo la había dejado- pero juraría que la deje aquí

-ja ves tendremos que buscarla –y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-nooooo escaleras noooo

-son solo unos escalones no seas tan dramático amor –me dijo mientras tomaba tiernamente mi mano

No tuve mas remedio que subir esas escaleras, ahora como iba a buscar mi mochila, la casa era enorme y sabe Dios donde había quedado, ella parecía disfrutar su estancia ahí, no le temía a nada, creo que es una de las cosas que me encantaban de ella. Nos topamos de nuevo con el pasillo de las armaduras donde había visto esa puerta, y ella no tardo en caminar hacia alla, yo solo la segui.

-! –grito muy fuerte!

-que pasa linda? –dije un poco asustado

-es verdad estas ahí! Si eres tu! Archie tu eres familia de ellos? –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-claro que no, no se nada acerca de esto, yo reaccione igual que tu ayer que vi esa puerta, después fue lo del golpe desde adentro, recuerdas?

-claro como olvidarlo –se quedo pensando

-que estas haciendo? –dije un poco intrigado, pues se quedo observando fijamente esa enorme puerta

-es que esto es muy extraño, no te has puesto a pensar que puedes ser descendiente de esta familia?

-que? No puede ser, nadie de mi familia lleva por apellido Andley, y tampoco tienen casas como esta, eso es imposible –dije casi burlándome de su idea

-shhhhhhh escucha –me hizo una señal para que guardara silencio

Se escuchaban los tacones de unas zapatillas que se acercaban al pasillo, así que reaccionamos y nos escondimos atrás de una de las armaduras, logramos ver a una chica llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

-que ves? –me dijo mi novia al darse cuenta que estaba mirando a la chica

-solo observo quien es, un momento se supone que aquí no hay nadie, como es que ella esta aquí, quien diablos es esa chica?

- no lo se pero será mejor que no nos vea, no sabemos que intenciones tendrá

-de acuerdo

La chica paso ese pasillo, parecía que se dirigía a otra habitación, así que cuidadosamente la seguimos, y observamos que entraba, nos acercamos un poco mas y pudimos escuchar que conversaba con un chico.

(adentro de la habitación)

-por favor ayudame, tu debes saber ¿Qué se les regala a los niños?

- pues juguetes que mas?

.- creo que inventare un nuevo juguete para mi sobrino –decía ilusionado

-sobrino? Que?

- upss no lo sabías?

-no

-hummm el tío William me llama hasta pronto

(Afuera de la habitación)

-Emily corre! Ahí vienen!

-de acuerdo

Lamentablemente Emily tropezó con mi pie, que al intentar correr choco con ella y ambos caímos al suelo, cuando el chico salió se quedo muy sorprendido al verme ahí.

-Archie eres tu? –me dijo sorprendido

-Perdón, te conozco? –dije de un poco sorprendido y asustado

-Hermanooooooo –grito y me abrazo sorpresivamente- ya arregle tu bola de cristal, después tendrás que explicarme como se usa ese tipo de hechizo, nunca había visto nada así, es fenomenal –parecía muy interesado y emocionado –

- de que hablas cual bola de cristal?

- pues ese artefacto tan extraño que te trae mensajes y puedes estar dentro de el, aun no sé cómo puedes estar ahí dentro –decía aun mas emocionado

-perdón pero aun no se a que te refieres –dije algo extrañado lo único que podía pensar era que ese tipo estaba loco-

- bueno después me explicaras, no me vas a presentar a la señorita que te acompaña?

- si claro, ella es mi novia Emily –dije abrazándola-

-tienes una novia muy hermosa hermano,

-Gracias –dijo ella amablemente aunque algo desconfiada

-aun no recuerdas nada Archie?

-Perdón pero no, no sé quién eres ni se porque estoy retratado en esa puerta tan extraña.

- Archie tu eres mi hermano, tu eres parte de esta familia, esta casa es tu casa, lo fue hace ya mucho tiempo, veras que pronto lo entenderás –ahora estaba serio-

-pero… -dije mas confundido de lo que ya estaba en ese momento

-mira allá viene Annie –señalo atrás de nosotros, no me dejó terminar mi frase

No sé porque pero ese nombre se me hizo bastante conocido.

-quien es esa Annie? –pregunto Emily

-Ella es….

No hubo tiempo de terminar la frase, inmediatamente esa chica se lanzo ami y me beso lo que causo el enojo de Emily.

-Archie… mi amor por fin te veo después de tantos años de estar lejos, por fin seremos felices, recuperaremos la felicidad que nos arrebataron esos…. –me decía mientras me abraza –

-cof..cof.. –aclaro su garganta Emily como recordándonos que estaba ahí

-mi amor quien es esta chica? Acaso es tu amiga?–dijo Annie mientras la veía un poco confundida-

-SOY LA NOVIA DE ARCHIE! –dijo enojada y jalándome del brazo para que me alejara de Annie

Emily de un empujón hizo que Annie terminara en el suelo

-jajajaja ves ahí te ves mucho mejor, lejos de mi novio –se burlaba

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo manejar esta situación, no podía negar que esa chica era muy hermosa y me atraía como si ya la conociera, pero mi novia era Emily y le debía respeto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Emily se lanzo sobre Annie, mi novia no era la típica chica que se daba por vencida tan fácil ni tampoco la que temía a los golpes, pero algo en mi mismo me dijo que debía alejarla de esa chica y así reaccione… pero fue demasiado tarde Annie había clavado sus colmillos en mi novia solo vi la sangre resbalar sobre su cuello…..


	3. LOS OSCUROS SECRETOS DE LOS ANDLEY

PARTE 3

LOS OSCUROS SECRETOS DE LA FAMILIA ANDLEY.

Solo observe a mi novia en el suelo y corrí a su lado, junto de su cuello había un pequeño charco de sangre, y Annie solo sonreía por su victoria, yo estaba aterrado no sabía lo que sucedería quería morir, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba ahí tirado en el suelo abrazando a Emily sin saber qué hacer.

En eso oí una fuerte voz que me llamo, e inmediatamente gire para ver de quien se trataba, era un chico alto, joven, de cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros atrás de el estaba otro chico muy parecido, solo que con el cabello corto y a su lado estaba una hermosa chica, y si mi memoria no me fallaba era la misma pareja del cuadro que había visto antes, a mi mente llegaron instantáneamente escenas, lugares desconocidos por mi y personas extrañas, pero algo me decía que yo ya los había visto en algún lado, me quede pensando y observándolos pero la fuerte voz del joven rubio de cabellos largos me saco de mis profundos pensamientos.

-Archie, sobrino, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, te hemos extrañado mucho todo este tiempo.  
Parecía que me conocía, y yo seguía sin entender nada, es que acaso nadie notaba que mi novia estaba muriendo?. Es que no pensaban ayudarla?.

-Archie, no te preocupes por ella las mordidas de Annie son inofensivas en un momento estará bien. –dijo muy seguro el otro chico.

-Si hermano, Anthony tiene razón, es que no recuerdas que siempre te mordía? –contesto Stear.

Yo seguía sin palabras? De que rayos me hablaban? Como que mordidas inofensivas? Que siempre me mordía? Todos eran unos locos como se les ocurría?

-Archie… -se escucho la voz del chico mayor- Es que aun no recuerdas nada? Tu eres parte de esta familia, eres un Andley. Archivald Cornwell Andley y eres….

El joven guardo silencio pues Emily esta despertando, Stear rápidamente le puso en donde estaba la herida de la mordida, un liquido de color extraño, me sorprendí mucho pues ella se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado y la mordida ya no estaba.

-Archie, donde estamos? Quienes son ellos?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber –le susurre al oído

-Yo soy William Albert Andley, tío de Archie y ellos son mis sobrinos Anthony Brower Andley y Stear Cornwell, la Hermosa señorita que ves allí es mi hija Candice White Andley. Y la otra señorita es una miga de la familia Annie Bligtter ex novia de Archie.

-Mucho gusto Sr Albert yo soy Emily NOVIA de Archie, -dijo resaltando la palabra "novia". -pero no sabia nada de ustedes, ni de su "ex novia" -dijo mirando seriamente a Archie.

-Es una historia muy larga, -dijo Anthony- Pero hay mucho tiempo para contarla.

-Haber haber, y donde esta el bebe? Donde esta mi sobrino? EXIJO VERLOO! –dijo Stear – Ya tengo muchas ideas de juguetes para el –Sonrió tan tiernamente que parecía un niño.

-Es cierto donde esta el heredero Cornwell? -dijo alegremente Albert.  
Emily y yo, nos miramos sorprendidos, de que rayos hablaban ahora, cual heredero, yo no tenía hijos, ni siquiera me había casado aun.

-De que bebe hablan? –pregunte.

- De cual mas Archie, de tu hijo con esta señorita.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritamos asombrados Emily y yo – De que hablan? Nosotros no tenemos hijos, ni siquiera nos hemos casado.

-Yo estoy seguro que en tu bola de cristal leí que tu tenias un hijo Archie, no te hagas, dinos la verdad. O es que no supe descifrar bien ese tipo de magia desconocida? –Dijo Stear acomodando sus anteojos y poniendo su mano derecha en la barbilla.

-Stear tiene razón, eso lo leímos en ese artefacto extraño, el que dejaste aquí olvidado Archie –dijo Anthony.

Ni Emily ni yo, sabíamos de lo que hablaban, estaba seguro de que eran una familia de locos, o el loco era yo y no sabía que esto era solo una fantasía un producto de mi mente.

Stear, que decía ser mi hermano, me mostro el mensaje de texto que me había enviado Emily, y efectivamente ahí mencionaba a un bebe, nuestro bebe, pero ese bebe, era un proyecto de una de nuestras asignaturas extras de la universidad, que consistía en hacernos cargo de un muñeco como si fuera nuestro hijo, la actividad era en parejas así que le pedí a Emily que fuera mi compañera, y ella solía decirme que era nuestro hijo.

Les explique todo claramente y Stear pareció decepcionado ante tal noticia, realmente quería ser tío y la cara que hizo al saber la verdad, nos causo mucha risa a todos los que estábamos ahí parecía un niño cuando no le compran el juguete que quiere.  
Parecía que había olvidado todo lo que había pasado, pero después recordé que esto no era normal estaba a punto de decirle a mi novia que saliéramos de ahí, cuando la fuerte voz de Albert me hablo.

-Archie, es momento de que recuerdes tu verdadero pasado – dicho esto le dio un dije que tenia una rara insignia – Ahí están tus respuestas Archie. Póntelo…

Yo tímidamente lo coloque en mi cuello y Emily me ayudo a cerrarlo, después de eso Anthony me dio una copa que parecía tener vino, y me ordeno que la bebiera. Cuando hice eso a mi mente llegaron muchos recuerdos, pero las escenas e imágenes corrían tan rápido que no podía entender bien que era.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me inquieto y Emily al notar que yo no estaba bien, me llamo, casi no escuchaba su voz, era como si ella se fuera alejando de mi, hasta que ya no la vi….

Todo era oscuro en el lugar en el que estaba, parecía ser un bosque, la niebla cubría casi todo y no lograba ver todo lo que había a mi alrededor note que no tenia la misma ropa que usaba ahora vestía de una manera muy extraña, pero no lucia yo mal. Esta observando mi atuendo cuando un gran golpe se escucho a lo lejos de donde yo estaba camine hacia donde yo creía provenía el ruido, me sorprendió mucho ver a Albert, Stear, Anthony, Candice y a Annie, Albert y los dos chicos luchaban increíblemente bien contra otros hombres, Candice y Annie estaban peleando de igual manera con algunas mujeres …. YOOOO que hacia yo ahí, si yo estaba aquí! Pero que está pasando! –me dije a mi mismo – Yo estaba ahí peleando al igual que Albert y los otros. Es como si yo tuviera un clon el cual combatía contra el enemigo mientras yo observaba.

De momento vi a un tipo acercarse cautelosamente por la espalda de mi "clon" estaba dispuesto a clavarle esa daga por la espalda. Anthony le grito tratando de llamar su atención para que esquivara el ataque pero fue tarde…. Ella… mi amada Emily estaba ahí tendida en el suelo, tenía esa daga clavada en el corazón, ella me había salvado la vida sacrificando la suya, desde donde estaba escondido pude ver a mi otro "yo" como se tiraba abrazando a Emily sus elegantes ropajes estaban manchados por la sangre de mi novia. El lloraba y a la vez gritaba lleno de furia palabras que no están en mi diccionario.

Los enemigos huyeron después de haber herido a la familia Andley, todos tenían fuertes heridas pero parecía no importarles, sus heridas sanaban inmediatamente, pero ella. Ella no era como los Andley, ella era en realidad una chica mortal.

El cuerpo inerte de Emily estaba ahí en el suelo mientras Archie… "creo que yo sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder]", mi "yo" que estaba ahí, tomo la daga que tenia Emily y la enterró en su corazón, esa era la única manera de que un.. un Vampiro pudiera morir.

Su cuerpo callo a lado del de Emily, fue tarde para detenerlo, Anthony, Albert, Candice, Annie y Stear, actuaron tarde, Archie ya había muerto al igual que su amada.

Yo empecé a correr despavorido después de ver tal cosa.

"De que demonios se trata esto?" "que es lo que quieren de mi" " no soporto ver mas"

Iba gritando mientras corría sin rumbo. Ahora si no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Porque había visto todo esto? A caso era una pesadilla?. Me detuve después de escuchar una voz llamarme.

-Creo que ya es tiempo que regreses Archivald Cornwell Andley –se escucho firme.  
Y yo sabía de quien era esa voz, esa voz era de Albert.

Instantáneamente empecé a sentirme mareado, hasta que caí al suelo desmayado.

-Archie, amor despierta! –escuche lejos la voz de Emily, esa voz que tanto me gustaba, la que me tenia locamente enamorado.

Si era ella, no había muerto, todo esto era una pesadilla. Me sentí aliviado en ese momento, realmente me había partido el corazón verla morir de esa manera.

Pero no había sido un sueño, esas extrañas personas estaban ahí, eran las mismas, no supe como reaccionar, tenía miedo, y a la vez curiosidad, y algo en ellos me atraía.

-Archie, es hora de que sepas lo que sucedió contigo, y que tienes que ver con esta familia. Se que piensas que esto es una locura, una pesadilla de la cual lo unico que deseas es despertar ya, pero esto no es asi, esto es real, tu eres Archie Cornwell Andley como te lo dije antes, eres parte de esta familia. eres un Vampiro al igual que Emily... –dijo albert con una expresion muy seria.

CONTINUARA...


	4. EL PASADO DE EMILY Y ARCHIE

PARTE 4 ÚLTIMA.

Albert saco un libro, era viejo, y por su fachada se veía que era muy antiguo. En la portada estaba escrito el titulo que decía: AUN MAS ALLA DE LAS TINIEBLAS DE LA NOCHE VIVIRAN ETERNAMENTE. Y un poco más abajo tenía una "A " .Este nombre hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, a estas alturas yo ya no sabia si ellos eran los locos o yo, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en ellos, tome la mano de Emily que parecía tener un poco de miedo y empezaron a narrar la historia, en ese peculiar libro estaba escrita la historia de la familia Andley a la que yo pertenecía según lo que me había dicho.

Albert no comenzó a leer el principio del libro, se salto algunas páginas hasta que encontró la que él buscaba.

" El joven cuyo cabello era color castaño claro como la miel, se había enamorado de una doncella que no pertenecía al círculo social donde él estaba, ella era hija del concejero de William que era un humano, se había ganado ese lugar por su fidelidad guardando los más oscuros secretos de la familia, el estaba informado de todo acerca de nosotros por lo que no permitía a su hija tener algún tipo de contacto con el joven Alistear, Anthony y Archie que eran sobrinos del amo William como el lo llamaba siempre. Ella se había criado en la mansión Andley, la conocía perfectamente como la palma de su mano.

En una de sus noches de insomnio, ella merodeaba por los largos pasillos del tercer piso de la residencia, pero al ver una sombra de tras de una de las puertas que estaba ahí, se detuvo pues sabia perfectamente que ella no debía estar ahí sin permiso de su padre. El siempre le decía que era peligroso estar con ellos, que esos jóvenes no eran de su clase social, pero lo cierto es que él tenía miedo de que ella se enamorara de alguno, sabía muy bien que nunca lo permitirían los miembros de esa misteriosa familia, sabía que su pequeña corría peligro estando sola con alguno de estos chicos.

Ella trato esconderse de tras de una armadura que estaba en un extremo del pasillo, pero no logro ocultarse, vio claramente como esa sombra se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella, cerró los ojos con miedo y se quedo en silencio.

Unos segundos después abrió los ojos y observo que ya no había nada, al darse vuelta para caminar hacia las escaleras y bajar se topo con la hipnotizadora y seductora mirada color miel del joven Archivald, que la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella se asusto al ver que había sido descubierta, y lo que era peor, temió por haber sido descubierta por el, sabía que Archie era uno de esos chicos a los que les gustaba enamorar perdidamente a las jóvenes, y ella temía caer en esos encantos, aunque una parte de ella deseaba hacerlo otra le recordaba que tenía prohibido fijarse en el.

-Señorita Emily, no cree que es tarde para que merodee por aquí usted sola? –dijo sonrientemente, tomando su barbilla y mirándola fijamente.

-eh… pues… pues yo…. –no sabía como responder, estaba muy nerviosa.

-shhhhhh –puso su dedo índice en los labios de Emily para que guardara silencio- No se preocupe, me alegra que este aquí. –mientras con una mano sostenía su barbilla, con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

-No fue mi intención venir, lo siento, pero no se preocupe ahora mismo me voy, -intento zafarse de el, para escapar.-

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia, -cerro el paso con su brazo.

Emily quedo sin escapatoria, por un lado su mirada, por otro su mano en su barbilla, y por el otro su brazo cerrando totalmente cualquier tipo de escapatoria.

-Por favor déjeme ir, si me ve alguien aquí con usted pensaran mal –le objeto nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, nadie está por aquí a esta hora, de hecho pensé que estaba solo, pero te percibí desde donde estaba y quise venir a darte las buenas noches, -Le sonrió coqueto.

-Bueno pues, fue un placer saludarlo, pero debo irme –le contesto muy segura de sus palabras.

-No quiere quedarse a hacerme compañía? –aun no la soltaba.

-Me encantaría, pero si mi padre se entera que estuve aquí se pondrá furioso.

- Vamos no será por mucho tiempo, es que estoy un poco aburrido –volvió a tomar su barbilla, sonaba cada vez más tentadora la oferta, la pequeña Emily trato de zafarse del joven Archivald, pero este en un rápido movimiento, ya tenía sus labios en los de la joven, ella no se pudo resistir ante tal Azaña, y respondió a ese inesperado beso, en ese momento la figura de un varonil chico apareció y rápidamente llamo a Archie

-ARCHIE que es, lo que haces- dijo Alistar un poco sorprendido y molesto a la vez

-Stear, que haces aquí-

En ese momento de distracción, la Srta. Emily salió huyendo del lugar, un poco por la vergüenza de ser descubierta y otro poco por miedo a que su padre se pudiera enterar y por último porque sabía si seguía ahí no podría alejarse ya nunca más de el, ese chico tan apuesto, siempre misterioso, la había atraído desde pequeña y ahora a sus 18 años, y después de ese beso, sabía perfectamente que no era la única que lo sentía, sabia que el Joven Archivald también se sentía así.

Archie hizo una cara de disgusto, pues ya estaba como quería, la tenia y su hermano había interrumpido "DIABLOS" decía y golpeaba la pared.

-Tranquilízate Archie, sabes que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado?

-Pues no, que hubiera pasado además de besarla?

-La habrías mordido, sabes perfectamente que ella es como una droga para ti, he visto como en las noches sales y vas a su dormitorio, aunque me parece extraño que no le hagas nada, he visto que te quedas por varias horas observándola dormir.

-M e has estado espiando? –contesto con una combinación de molestia y vergüenza.

-Aunque parezca que me la paso leyendo y haciendo cosas raras, me importas porque eres mi hermano, y claro que pongo atención a lo que haces por las noches.

-De algo puedes estar seguro, nunca le haría daño, no seria capas de matarla para satisfacer mi sed, ella es algo especial para mi.

-Y Annie? Que harás con ella?

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese compromiso, lo que decidí fue lo mejor, me di cuenta de que ella no era la chica ideal para pasar toda una eternidad.

-Lo que pasa es que tu siempre has estado interesado en la señorita Johnson, por eso rechazaste la propuesta de matrimonio.

-No puedo engañarte ati, me pasa algo extraño cuando pienso en ella o la veo , algo que nunca llegue a sentir con Annie. –decía muy seguro.

-Ay Archie, lo ves? Creo que solo hay una cosa que no puedes hacer, como le aseguraras a su padre de que en verdad la amas y no la comerás cuando quieras besarla?

-Nunca la comería, aunque no dudo que sea deliciosa –sonrió- pero ella es algo más que diversión para mi, siento que estoy encantado y todo en ella lo veo perfecto, todo en ella me gusta. –a Archie le habían cambiado esos ojos miel, a una café intenso.

-JAJAJA Archie, estas enamorado! Jajaja mira nada mas como te pones. Nunca te había vito así por una joven.

-Ves? No se que es lo que ocurre conmigo, es como si yo no controlara mis sentimientos.

-Ummm bueno y dime Archie, que harás para conquistarla? En estos momentos no tenemos mucho tiempo ni tu tienes mucha oportunidad, sabes que en cualquier momento pueden atacarnos, y ellos no son rivales fáciles de vencer, debes estar concentrado en pelear.

-Lo se, ya pensare en algo para arreglarlo, nunca permitiría que se la llevaran para ser su cena. –dijo apretando sus puños.

-Siempre que atacan sin aviso logran llevarse doncellas para comerlas, Archie debemos estar alertas.

-Ya lo se, no me sermones sabes que no me gusta, prefiero olvidar por un rato la terrible batalla que tenemos con el clan vecino.

-Ya no te quiero arruinar tu noche, jejeje pero creo que debes pensar en cómo volver a estar a solas con ella, después de esto no vendrá sola por ningún motivo.

-Todo fue por tu culpa, si no hubieras interrumpido en ese momento!.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, nunca pensé que los encontraría así, que querías que hiciera, si voy caminando muy tranquilamente hacia la sala de música y me topo con mi hermano besando a la hija de George, que querías que hiciera! Que pasara como si nada? Casi me matas del susto! Bueno aunque eso es imposible jajá –su sentido del humor nunca cambiaba.

-Pues no crees que lo mas correcto era que hubieras desaparecido? Sabes cuanto trabajo me costo hacer que cayera?

-Vamos Archie, ambos sabemos que para ti no es ninguna molestia volver a repetir el mismo procedimiento con ella . –Stear le lanzaba una mirada picara.

-JAJAJA eso no importa, seguro ahora tendrá más cuidado de no caer en mis trampas.

-Ya verás que encontraras la forma, por ahora te recomiendo que te asegures de que nadie se entere de esto.

-Tienes razón, si su padre se entera se lo dirá al tío William y entonces si estaré en problemas. –se quedo meditando el asunto.

-Bueno Archie sigue pensando en tu plan, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca, estoy trabajando en un artefacto que nos sirva para comunicarnos.

-STEAR TU NUNCA CAMBIARAS!

-di lo que quieras, ya verás que lo lograre.

Dicho esto Stear camino rápidamente hacia la biblioteca ya después iría a la sala de música.

Archie se quedo parado donde estaba, tenía que pensar en algo para volver a encontrarse con Emily, ese beso había sido mágico, único, el estaba acostumbrado a estar con jovencitas, salir con ellas, besarlas… etc. Pero esa chica no era como las demás, ella tenía algo especial, algo que lo atraía y que no era su cuello, claro.

Emily había llegado hasta su habitación tan rápido como sus piernas habían podido, se sentía igual que Archie, ese beso le había removido algo dentro de ella. Nunca la habían besado de esa manera, tan dulce y a la vez tan apasionada, pero todos esos recuerdos, le hicieron traer más recuerdos.

"hija, no es seguro que estés cerca de ellos, sabes lo que puede pasar si ellos pierden el control"

Y esas palabras que se le venían a la mente, le causaban un misterioso dolor en el corazón. Un dolor desconocido, en el fondo sabía que su padre tenía razón, ella corría peligro con Archie, si él se descontrolaba solo un poco, ella podía morir en ese momento o algo peor, convertirse en uno de ellos.

Ambos sentían algo distinto después de ese beso, algo había despertado en ambos, y había venido a traer más problemas aun.

"Juro que ella será mía, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo acabo de decidir ella es mía" se decía a si mismo Archie mientras caminaba hacia su habitación en el segundo piso.

"Que voy a hacer, si mi padre se entera se enfadara, y lo más seguro es que quiera me valla de esta casa, no, yo no me quiero ir"

Emily escucho que tocaban su puerta, y se sobresalto solo al pensar que podría ser el.

-Quien es? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Por favor abra la puerta, no le hare daño, creo que le debo una disculpa señorita Johnson…

-No puedo abrirle, lo siento, lo mejor será que se valla. –dijo secamente.

-De acuerdo, si usted no quiere abrirme tender que entrar por mi propia cuenta.

Cuando Emily giro la cabeza hacia a ventana estaba abierta y frente a ella estaba el, mirándola de esa manera que ella no resistía, sus hermosos ojos brillaban ante la luz de la luna, que se admiraba en todo su esplendor esa noche….

CONTINUARA…..


	5. UNA TENTADORA PROPOSICIÓN

Parte 5

La chica quedo inmóvil al solo ver esos ojos, era un únicos, nunca había visto unos tan hermosos . De su garganta, solo salió una palabra, "Jo.. joven " casi con dificultad pudo hablar, Archie poco a poco de acercaba a ella como un león a punto de atacar a su presa, y esos hermosos ojos color miel se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

La mirada de ella se encontró con esa mirada de fuego, y ella hizo lo mismo que el, camino lentamente hacia donde Archie estaba, una parte de ella quería detenerse, pero sus piernas no le respondían era como si él la atrajera como un imán.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe a la puerta la despertó y reacciono, escucho la fuerte voz de su padre que la llamaba, "Emily abre la puerta por favor" Cuando Emily giro y busco a Archie, el ya no estaba, asi que se incorporo y camino hacia la puerta para abrirle a su padre, el señor George.

-Hija, escuche que conversabas con alguien, hay alguien contigo? –entre de inmediato buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-No papa, lo siento tal ves estaba hablando dormida de nuevo, no te preocupes. –trato de disimular.

-De acuerdo, regresare a la cama, por favor no salgas esta noche, no se te valla a ocurrir merodear por los pasillos como acostumbras, esta noche no. Es muy peligroso, la luna esta en su punto y sabes lo que significa verdad?

-Claro papi, vamos ya confía en mí, no lo hare.

-Confiare en ti –le beso la frente y salió del cuarto.

Tras cerrar la puerta, ella recordó lo que había pasado, era cierto que tenia que cuidarse, no podía permitir que uno de ellos estuviera a solas con ella, quien sabe que podía pasar.

-Ahhhhh, demonios Emily por qué no te controlaste, permitiste que el entrara a tu mente y te dominara.- se decía así misma en voz alta.

Recordó por donde había entrado el y corrió para cerrar la ventana que daba hacia un balcón para evitar otra visita del joven Archie, la curiosidad la tentó y salió al balcón, al asomarse observo la luna, era verdad era deslumbrante, el viento le soplaba en la cara, y la vista era increíble, ese precioso jardín de rosas le daba una fachada hermosa a la mansión, estaba casi hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar, la extensa propiedad Andley se veía majestuosa bajo la tenue luz de luna llena, esos jardines verdes que llegaban hasta dar con el lago, realmente era una ocasión especial, si no es porque le empezó a dar frio, ella pensaría que estaba soñando.

El frio de la madrugada la hizo regresar a la realidad, pues lo único que llevaba puesto era su camisón de dormir y una bata que la protegía poco. Estaba a punto de cerrar, pero cuando se dio vuelta para entrar a su habitación vio a Archie que comía una manzana sentado en la sala de estar de la habitación. Al verlo tan tranquilo ahí, le causo miedo y decidió quedarse fuera, al parecer el aun no se daba cuenta de que ella lo había descubierto, ella miro hacia abajo del balcón y vio que podía bajar por ahí, había una tela de red donde estaba enredada una planta de pequeñas hojas verdosas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la orilla y se dio vuelta intentando buscar con el pie un lugar seguro donde pisar, al darse cuenta de que estaba pisando en la red, fue descendiendo poco a poco, la ropa que llevaba no le ayudaba mucho, y el terreno era resbaloso, trato de no mirar hacia abajo pues estaba a 10 metros de altura, pero en un momento de distracción uno de sus pies piso donde había espinas, ante el dolor que le provoco perdió el equilibrio y quedo colgada sosteniéndose de ambas manos.

-AH DIOS MIO! – el miedo de caer la invadió pues poco a poco sus manos iban resbalando de la red.

Emily miro hacia abajo lo que le causo aun más miedo, trato de sostenerse con más fuerza y volvió a mirar abajo buscando algo donde poner ambos pies evitando caer.

Archie al percibir el aroma de un apetitosa sangre salió en busca de la persona a quien pertenecía.

Emily al ver hacia abajo vio que Archie la observaba, el parecía estar un poco asustado, su expresión lo delataba.

- Archivald! Por favor ayúdeme! –grito ella con todas sus fuerzas para que el la escuchara.

-En un momento subo por usted no se asuste.

Archie empezó a trepar hábilmente por la misma red donde estaba ella, parecía tener mucha habilidad en eso, sus manos y pies se coordinaban perfectamente y daba la impresión de que se deslizaba por la pared. Llego hasta donde estaba ella muy rápido y se sostuvo solo con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba a Emily de la cintura. Ella se aferro a él con fuerza, y el bajo un poco más lento, no parecía que se le dificultara descender solo con una mano al contrario el parecía feliz de que ella estuviera a salvo y tan cerca de el.

Cuando por fin tocaron el suelo con los pies, ella trato de soltarse pues recordó que eso era muy peligroso, estar así de cerca de él, ella temía que perdiera el control.

-Que le pasa señorita Emily? –dijo el, al ver que ella se soltó de muy bruscamente.

-Na….Nada –dijo tartamudeando por los nervios.

-No le hare nada, nunca le haría daño, por que se aleja así de mi.

-Usted sabe que es peligroso que yo este con usted, además hoy hay luna llena y causa efectos sobre todos los que son como usted.

-Ya veo, le prometo que no me pasara nada, he aprendido a controlar mis instintos.

-eso espero joven Cornwell

-No me diga así, porque no me llama solo Archie, y deja de llamarme de usted.

-Pe…. Pero….

-Nada de peros señorita, por favor dígame Archie nada más.

-Esta bien Archie, ohhh es cierto, ni siquiera te he dado las gracias, me salvaste la vida. Gracias.

-No me hubiera perdonado si usted hubiera caído, me preocupe mucho, pero no entiendo por que huye de mi, yo se que usted siente algo cuando estoy cerca, me di cuenta cuando la bese, usted me respondió y no se alejo.

-No debiste besarme.

-No me puse resistir, además debe aceptar que le agrado ese beso.

-Pues….

-Lo ve, no puede ni siquiera negarlo. –sonrió.

-Ah ya basta, sabes que me controlas como quieres. Mis piernas no responden cuando deben alejarse de ti. Si no que se acercan más, me controlas a propósito y lo disfrutas. Es que no entiendes que eso ami me asusta?

-No pude detenerme, deseaba tanto ese beso. Y sé que usted también.

Archie se acerco peligrosamente a Emily, ella retrocedía tratando de imponer distancia entre ellos, pero entre mas caminaba hacia atrás el se acercaba. Emily al dar un último paso vio que ya no tenía para donde escapar, pues quedo acorralada por un árbol que adornaba el jardín, Archie sonrió al darse cuenta que la tenia acorralada, que había caído en su propia trampa, sin pensarlo mas la tomo por la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Emily sentía algo por el, era evidente pues las dos veces que la había besado ya en la misma noche, ella no se había negado al beso, al contrario. Cuando se separaron, el le susurro al oído.

_Sufriendo el silencio eterno _

_conocí la suave caricia de tu voz _

_alimentando caricias del averno _

_en tu delicada piel percibo el ansiado calor_

_ese aroma de mujer hecho tinieblas_

_cuando en mis brazos tiemblas_

_olvido que soy un ser sin alma_

_que se consume por ese amor de luna blanca_

_Y en esa eternidad sucumbirás a mis encantos_

_dulce humana serás mi adorada musa_

_a ti te dedico estos versos mas anhelados_

_porque soy tu vampiro enamorado_

Emily al escuchar tales palabras sintió una mezcla de felicidad y temor al mismo tiempo. Esas hermosas palabras lo habían dicho todo, habían explicado lo que él sentía hacia ella. No podía negar que le encantaba como se escuchaba cuando venían de sus labios.

-Que me responderías si … si te pidiera formalmente que fueras mi novia. Que pasaras la eternidad conmigo, que estuvieras siempre a mi lado, mas allá de las tinieblas de la noche

-Eso es imposible, tu eres un…. El amor vive para siempre pero las personas no.

-sé lo que soy, pero para eso hay solución, usted podría convertirse como yo.

-Es una locura, mi padre nunca lo permitiría.

-Shhhh, estoy seguro que su padre lo aceptaría, si el supiera que ahí esta su felicidad.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero ser tu novia, lo único que haces es controlar mis pensamientos.

-Si usted no quisiera, yo no podría controlar sus actos. Aunque quiera negarlo alguna parte de usted desea ser controlada por mi.

Emily sabía que lo que decía Archie era cierto. Ella nunca se había sentido así, y aunque su mente quisiera negarlo su corazón le decía que debía aceptar esa tentadora propuesta. Pero algo en ella le recordaba que Archie era un ser inmortal, un ser que no tenia alma, que no tenia vida, además de que toda su familia se opondría a tal cosa.

-Por favor no me me hagas esto, sabes que si acepto tendría que renunciar a mi vida. A mis sueños.

-Estoy seguro que tú sientes algo muy fuerte por mí, lo he visto en tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos oscuros. Entiende que esto va mas allá del deseo de tu sangre, si tu fieras otra, o si yo no sintiera esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, yo no me controlaría a morder ese delicioso cuello. Pero yo no quiero lastimarte de ninguna forma porque…..Porque te amo.

Emily se quedo sin palabras ante tal confesión, nunca pensó que el sintiera algo por ella, ni siquiera imagino que se pudiera fijar en ella.

-Archie….

- No, no digas nada, se que tarde o temprano tu aceptaras que sientes lo mismo, no me rendiré, ya te demostré que me puedo controlar ante mis instintos.

Archie simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección a la parte trasera de la mansión y cuando ya casi llegaba giro y le guiño el ojo a Emily "Esperare tu respuesta" dicho esto volvió a tomar su camino hasta que se perdió entre las penumbras de la noche.

Al otro día Emily una de las mucamas le conto que esa noche iba a haber una gran fiesta y que nadie sabía la razón. Lo que le causo una gran curiosidad a la chica. Y era verdad en el gran salón de la planta baja todos los empleados estaban ocupados en decorar y preparar todo para esa velada.

En la cabeza de Emily retumbaban las palabras de Archie la noche anterior "Que me responderías si … si te pidiera formalmente que fueras mi novia.?" Ella trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, temía aceptar la propuesta del joven, pero entre mas lo pensaba menos descabellada le parecía la idea, así que sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Por fortuna no había visto a Archie en todo el día, tal vez si lo evitaba podría olvidarlo, podría dejar atrás esos besos, esas palabras. Seguia pensando en lo mismo, por mas que quería no dejaba de imaginarlo, cuando de pronto se topo con su padre, el de inmediato noto que a ella le pasaba algo y no dudo en preguntar, pero como respuesta ella solo dijo "no te preocupes por favor, es solo que no pude dormir muy bien" su padre que estaba atareado por la fiesta que se realizaría esa noche, trato de poner atención.

-Hija, por favor necesito que busques un hermoso vestido, esta noche tenemos que asistir a la fiesta que habrá en la mansión.

-Pero a que se debe la celebración, tiene mucho que no pasa algo asi.

-Lo se hija, pero William no ha querido decirme la razón de la reunión.

-Espero que no sea nada malo. –el estomago se le revolvió al solo imaginarse que el señor William ya lo sabía todo.

-No, no lo creo, no te preocupes, y mejor ve a ver qué usaras hoy.

-de acuerdo padre.

El señor George Johnson se alejo de ahí, se notaba que tenía mucho trabajo, así que ella hizo lo mismo se dirigió hacia su habitación para buscar algo decente que ponerse, ella nunca se fijaba en eso, le gustaba vestir cómodo, pero parecía que esta ocasión era especial así que se esforzaría en verse bien.

La noche llego, todo estaba listo Emily usaba un vestido color rojo, en la parte del frente tenia bordado color plata, tenía un escote en la espalda y no usaba tirantes, lucia perfecto, usaba unas zapatillas del mismo color y llevaba su cabello castaño oscuro recogido por una peineta plateada que dejaba caer de lado los rizos de su cabello. Todo combinaba perfectamente, se veía realmente bien vestida así.

Estaba dando los últimos toques cuando tocaron la puerta, ella corrió a abrir pensando que era su padre al que esperaba, pero no, el que había llamado a la puerta era Archie, que vestía muy elegante, su traje oscuro resaltaba con su color de piel, tan solo con abrir Emily percibió su delicioso perfume. Emily aun no entendía que hacia el ahí.

-Luce hermosa, señorita Johnson, será un honor que me acompañe esta noche. –le ofreció el brazo.

-QUE? Yo iré con mi padre.

-No, usted ira conmigo señorita, su padre y mi tio me han pedido que sea su acompañante en esta velada.

Emily no sabía cómo responder, que es lo que estaba pasando, por que le habían pedido hacer eso.

-Si es verdad que mi padre te lo ha pedido, no puedo oponerme.

Archie hizo una reverencia y volvió a ofrecerle el brazo a Emily, ella no tuvo mas que aceptar, caminaron hasta las escaleras y descendieron, ahí todos los invitados estaban listos para dar comienzo a la celebración. Se sentía un poco incomoda pues las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella, no sabía si era por su vestido o por el chico que llevaba de acompañante. Archie se detuvo cuando llegaron a donde estaba William y el señor Johnson, ellos sonrieron al ver a los dos jóvenes, todos estaban ahí, Alistear, Anthony, Candice, La Tía Abuela Elroy que miraba a la chica del vestido rojo como juzgándola,.

El señor William llamo la atención de todos los invitados y comenzó a hablar.

-Todos se preguntaran la razón de esta reunión, quiero informarles que esta noche tengo el honor de anunciarles el compromiso de uno de mis queridos sobrinos, con una hermosa señorita que yo aprecio mucho.

"OHHH! Tal vez se ha comprometido la señorita Candice y el joven Anthony" pensaba ingenua Emily.

Mi sobrino Archivald Cornwell se ha comprometido en matrimonio con la señorita Emily Johnson hija de mi gran amigo George Johnson, y muy pronto se casaran.

La noticia le llego como una espada a Emily, como es que se había comprometido con el si nunca se lo había pedido, lo mataría, no sabía que es lo que pasaba pero seguramente era un plan de el.

CONTINUARA


	6. EL ETERNO RIVAL DE ARCHIE

**EL ETERNO RIVAL DE ARCHIE...******

**-No entiendo, de que se trata este libro, es como un diario o algo así, por que aparecen nuestros nombres? – Archie preguntaba sorprendido.******

**-Archie, este libro es la historia de esta familia en el están cada una de las historias de todos, algunas han sido tomadas de los diarios que al morir, o ser asesinados dejan y terminan en nuestras manos, como por ejemplo el de la señorita Emily Johnson.******

**-Esto es bastante extraño, creo que me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, pero creo que podre.******

**-Archie, cada vez se pone mejor, pero aun no entiendo porque estamos aquí, si nosotros vivíamos ahí. –contesto Emily.******

**-Señorita, porque no continuamos la historia, le aseguro que muy pronto entenderá. –dijo con Anthony.******

**-De acuerdo –dije interesado por seguir escuchando el relato.******

**-Está bien continuare leyendo. –dijo Albert. ****  
****…..******

**Emily estaba asombrada, sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo sentía una gran furia, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia, trataba de controlarse pues sabía que no podía armar un escándalo en medio de la fiesta, tenía que ser más inteligente, primero se informaría bien, para ver como habían ocurrido las cosas y a qué hora la habían comprometido con Archie******

**-Archie, querido sobrino, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y a usted señorita también, querida Emily sabes que eres de la familia desde que llegaste a esta casa, te aprecio mucho, y sé que ustedes dos forman una hermosa pareja. –decía muy feliz William.******

**AHH! Es que no sabían nada? Como es que mi padre acepto tal cosa! –se decía para si misma mientras escuchaba las palabras del jefe de la familia.******

**-Tranquilízate hermosa, en un momento le explico lo que está pasando. –Archie le susurraba discretamente al oído, mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano.******

**-Espero que tengas una bueno explicación a esto, y que pronto se arregle. –dijo ella apretando los dientes al hablar.******

**-Se lo prometo, por ahora será mejor que sigamos así, finja que esta feliz por se mi prometida. ******

**Creo que no tengo otra opción –pensó ella - Emily solía ser normalmente una chica a la que no le gustaban las mentiras como esta, pero en esta ocasión sentía que tenía que sobrellevar la situación, por lo menos hasta enterarse bien de lo que se trataba este compromiso inesperado.******

**Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por la pareja, les deseaban una futura felicidad, y ante este acto dio comienzo la hermosa melodía de vals que la orquesta interpretaba, como era tradición en ese tipo de reuniones, los novios próximamente esposos debían abrir el baile. ******

**Archie hizo una reverencia y miro a Emily con una mirada coqueta, ella al entender lo que el quería hizo lo mismo y tomo su posición para iniciar el baile, eran el centro de atención de todos los presentes, una hermosa pareja, el siempre había sido un chico muy codiciado por las jóvenes, sus hermosos ojos miel y esa coqueta sonrisa de él, siempre las enloquecía, por tal motivo todas las muchachas ahí presentes miraban con envidia a la hermosa chica de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, que bailaba con Archivald Cornwell.******

**-No crees que es muy incomodo que todos nos vean asi? –dijo ella haciendo una mueca de molestia.******

**-Es por que les da envidia algunos, vernos tan felices.******

**-Tan felices dices? Te recuerdo que no pidieron mi opinión para este compromiso. –contesto indignada.******

**-Es cierto, le gustaría acompañarme, le explicare todo con detalles. –le guiño el ojo.******

**-Espero que sea cierto, y no sea otra de tus trampas.******

**-Lo prometo –Sonrió******

**Archie le ofreció el brazo a la bella señorita que ahora era su prometida, y ambos caminaron hacia el jardín de rosas, la noche era bella, y la luna como el día anterior era luna llena. Iluminaba perfectamente la noche, dejando ver las hermosas rosas que parecían dormir.******

**-Bien, ahora dime que está pasando, no me gustan este tipo de cosas, no me gusta que decidan por mí.******

**-No se si usted este enterada, pero hace tiempo el clan vecino eran amigos muy cercanos de esta familia, la hija del patriarca, la señorita Annie Blitter mostraba cierto interés por mí, yo solo la podía ver como una amiga de la familia, nada más, pero ella imaginaba otra cosa muy distinta. Su padre y mi tio William eran amigos muy cercanos y el Sr. Blitter quería que desposara a su hija para que las familias se unieran, pero yo me negué obviamente, lo que causo molestia en su padre, vera, ellos han intentado varias veces atacarnos como venganza, y la única tregua que ofrecen es que yo me despose con Annie, lo cual no hare. ******

**-Valla, esta historia no la sabia –dijo sorprendida.- pero que tiene que ver con migo******

**-Mucho, tiene que ver mucho, esta guerra entre familias es muy pesada, algunos miembros de este clan, parte fundamental de la familia, quieren obligarme a comprometerme con la señorita Blitter, la única forma de evitarlo es comprometiéndome lo mas antes posible, mi tío le ha contado su preocupación ante este problema al Sr. George y como usted sabe, su padre es un fiel e incondicional amigo de mi tío, ambos han acordado anunciar nuestro compromiso lo mas antes posible.******

**-que! No puedo creer que me hagan esto! Nuca me pidieron ni siquiera mi opinión, no les importo lo que yo pudiera pensar?******

**–dijo ya un poco alterada.******

**-Le aseguro que nunca esa nuestra intención, debe entender que esto es solo una mentira para sacarnos de un problema, le pido nos ayude… me ayude.******

**-Y que hay de mi, que pensaban que podían usarme y después dejarme nada mas así como así?******

**-Le juro que no es esa nuestra intención, su padre al principio no quería, temía por usted, el cree que corre peligro estando cerca de nosotros. ******

**-Yo también lo creo, creo que debí rime de este lugar hace mucho, así hubiera evitado este tipo de problemas.******

**-No diga eso, a pesar de toda esta farsa, yo….******

**Archie se detuvo, al notar que Emily lloraba en silencio, aunque era una mujer muy fuerte no soportaba esto, ser utilizada para el beneficio de otros, Archie se acerco e intento abrazarla, ella al principio se negó, pues se sentía mal ante esta situación, Archie la tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza y le susurro al oído las mismas palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior **

**Sufriendo el silencio eterno**

conocí la suave caricia de tu voz

alimentando caricias del averno

en tu delicada piel percibo el ansiado calor

ese aroma de mujer hecho tinieblas

cuando en mis brazos tiemblas

olvido que soy un ser sin alma

que se consume por ese amor de luna blanca

Y en esa eternidad sucumbirás a mis encantos

dulce humana serás mi adorada musa

a ti te dedico estos versos mas anhelados

porque soy tu vampiro enamorado

****

**Emily escucho atentamente al chico, que le hablaba al oído mientras la abraza fuerte contra su pecho, y aunque ella sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo igual, se resistía por orgullo, se libero lentamente de esos brazos que eran cadenas para ella, y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Archie se quedo ahí parado, con un poco de tristeza, entendía como se sentía ella en ese momento y creía que lo mejor era dejarla sola por un tiempo, así que regreso al salón dentro de la mansión y se encontró con la mirada azul de su tío.******

**Sin pensarlo camino hacia el, que estaba al otro lado del gran salón, conversando con el Sr. George padre de Emily, al llegar su tío lo miro seriamente.******

**-Archie, como reacciono ella? –pregunto interesado.******

**-Mal, esta molesta, no le gusta la idea de ser utilizada, y la comprendo… -bajo la mirada.******

**-Ella siempre ha sido asi, desde pequeña, nunca le ha gustado que no le pidan su opinión, yo se que ella hubiera estado de acuerdo si le hubiéramos dicho este plan desde antes.******

**-Creo que tienes razón George –se quedo pensando por un momento.******

**-No se preocupen yo hablare con ella cuando este más tranquila, se que entenderá. –dijo su padre.******

**-Po r cierto, sobrino, donde esta Emily ahora?, se dirigió al jardín trasero, al lago.******

**-Ya veo, me parece bien que medite todo esto.******

**-Se parece mucho a su madre, ella era igual.******

**-Es cierto George, Amelia tenía el mismo carácter fuerte que la pequeña Emi –Sonrió ante el recuerdo.******

**-Jaja Es verdad tio, recuerdo que me regañaba. –dijo al recordar Archie.******

**-Archie, has notado que el joven Andrew ha asistido esta noche? –pregunto William, sabiendo la reacción de su sobrino.******

**-Que! Que hace el aquí? A que vino! –cambio el tono de voz del chico.******

**-Ha sido invitado Archie, toda la familia Blitter ha sido invitada a esta reunión, a pesar de nuestros conflictos, sabes que debemos invitarlos a todas las reuniones de la familia, y mas cuanso son tan importantes como una fiesta de compromiso.******

**-Sabes que desde pequeño nunca hice amistad con él, y sabes los problemas que tenemos.******

**-Archie, no seas inmaduro! Por qué, mejor no vas a buscar a Emily, hace un rato vi que Andrew salió hacia el jardín –Le guiño el ojo******

**-QUE! POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!******

**Archie salió como una bala hacia el jardín, siempre había competido con el joven Andrew, ambos jóvenes eran muy apuestos, y eran muy populares entre las jóvenes, desde pequeños habían competido casi en todo, y ahora seguramente Andrew trataría de ganarle en algo mas.******

**William o Albert como lo llamaban sus sobrinos comenzó a reír ante la actitud que tomo Archie, si algo caracterizaba su sobrino, eran los celos, George que también había observado reía cómplice con su amigo.******

**-Albert, no crees que se hará un problema con esto? –pregunto aun riendo el señor George.******

**-No te preocupes, son solo jóvenes, ya verás que no habrá problema. –hablo muy divertido.******

**….******

**En el jardín trasero, Emily estaba sentada en el pasto, observando el reflejo de la luna llena sobre el lago, ya que desde pequeña lo hacía cuando se sentía triste, o necesitaba pensar. No le importaba si el vestido se arruinaba o si no era propio de una dama estar sentada así, era su casa después de todo, y podía hacer lo que ella deseara, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del par de ojos color rojo, que la miraban desde la rama de un frondoso árbol cerca de ahí.******

**Archie por su lado, buscaba a su ahora prometida, en el segundo piso de la casa ya que cuando había pasado por el jardín, no la encontró donde ella solía sentarse. Entro a su habitación y observo que no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, la casa era enorme así que debía ser rápido y encontrarla lo antes posible, o al menos antes que él, Archie había pensando en volver a bajar al jardín y ahora ir más allá del lago.******

**Emily escucho un ruido cerca de ella, lo que la saco de su meditación, al volver la mirada y buscar la causa de tal sonido no vio nada, así que pensó que era normal, regreso su vista al lago y ahora se puso de pie, pues pensaba pasear alrededor del lago, y sentarse ahora en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí, cuando ya estaba de pie, volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, giro inmediatamente y vio que las hojas del árbol se movían, pero lo extraño para que ella , es que no había viento, trato de ignorarlo y camino, cada vez más, la música escuchaba mas lejos de ella, inconscientemente ya estaba muy lejos de la mansión, y sentía que alguien la observaba, ella no era una chica miedosa, al contrario era valiente y trataba de encontrar la razón lógica a las cosas.******

**Pronto ya estaba al otro lado del lago, ya la música no se escuchaba, y la mansión se veía muy lejos, pero ella no se daba cuenta, se detuvo enfrente del lago y se quedo parada observándolo fijamente. De tras de ella se escucho caer algo de la copa de un árbol, parecía estar ida, no reaccionaba ante tal sonido, hasta que escucho una voz.******

**-He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte... –se escucho una masculina voz.******

**Emily no volteo a ver de quien venían esas palabras, se quedo paralizada al escucharlas.******

**-Toma mi mano y el viento hará una canción…. –se escuchaba de nuevo esa voz - con el fuego eterno que sellara nuestro amor.****  
****Emily intentaba voltear para averiguar de quien se trataba, pero no podía, era como si algo se lo impidiera, la duda de saber quién era el dueño la mataba, pero por más que intentaba moverse no lo lograba.******

**Poco a poco, el sonido de esa voz se fue acercando, hasta que sintió el aliento chocar con su cuello, ella se alarmo pero seguía sin poder moverse, trataba de gritar y tampoco podía.******

**Emily solo veía sus manos, que sostenían su cabello liberando de él su cuello, ella creía que la iba a morder, sentía tan cerca su tibio aliento de su cuello descubierto, que solo cerró sus ojos y apretó las manos, esperando el dolor de la mordida, ella se sorprendió al escucharlo decir….******

**CONTINUARA….**

**Ahora si chicas, les deje un review donde les contaba acerca de una propuesta que quiero hacerles, en algunos comentarios que me han dejado, me han dicho que les gustaría ser mordidas por ALBERT! O por ANTHONY! Jajá yo también :p , bueno díganme, a quien le gustaría aparecer en este minific? Jajaja tal vez les dé el papel de la novia de Albert, una chica humana que por el amor que le tiene al patriarca acepta ser mordida por el y convertida en vampiro, quien se anota?**

**Espero sus respuestas! Recuerden que Stear está disponible y el nuevo vampirin también. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CELOS**

- señorita, no creerá que sería capaz de morderla cierto?, -dijo con una voz seductora - ese blanco y hermoso cuello, se ve muy apetitoso, pero no acostumbro saciar mi sed se sangre de los invitados de una fiesta y sobre todo una fiesta como esta. Jajaja debí haberla asustado, realmente lo siento, pero me gusta hacer bromas como estas. Espero me disculpe, mi nombre es Andrew Lockwood es un placer conocerla Srta. Emily Johnson, -hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de ella para besarla.

-Me asusto mucho, no cree que debería dejar de hacer esas bromas? Son de muy mal gusto.

-No quise asustarla, mi primera intención hacia usted fue pedirle me concediera una pieza, la vi desde que estábamos en la fiesta, y no pude evitar desear bailar con usted, se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido. –sonrió coqueto.

-Gracias, no necesito sus halagos, señor Andrew, ahora si me permite debo regresar a la fiesta.  
Emily iba a dar el primer paso para alejarse del lugar, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Espere, no se valla…. –tomo su brazo izquierdo.

-Que está haciendo, déjeme –trato de zafarse.

-Lo siento, la lastime?

-No no se preocupe. Ahora debo regresar.

-No, no puedo dejarla ir me ha simpatizado mucho, pero creo que la dejare que se valla con una condición.

-Que! no tiene derecho a ponerme condiciones.

-En este caso sí, sabe –le susurro al oído- estamos muy lejos de la fiesta, en este momento todos están divirtiéndose, disfrutando, no creo que alguien pueda venir a salvarla, además, su amado Archivald debe estar ocupado con alguna jovencita como acostumbra hacerlo.

Emily se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, el tenia razón, estaban demasiado lejos, apenas si se lograba ver la mansión, ella dudaba que alguien pudiera escucharla pedir ayuda, por otro lado lo que el había dicho de su ahora "prometido", en el fondo le había dolidó, se sintió celosa solo de pensar a Archie, con otra chica.

Trato de disimular su enojo y molestia y retrocedió un poco, pues sentía que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ese joven desconocido. Podía atacarla en cualquier momento y no habría nadie que pudiera ayudarla, lo peor del caso, era que ese joven tenía el cabello Rubio, que brillaba hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, tenía unos ojos verdes que hechizaban, y esa sonrisa coqueta que derretía. No podía negar que cualquier chica que lo mirara quedaría totalmente hipnotizada al instante. Era muy apuesto, y había algo en el que hacia que ella se sintiera bien con su presencia.

Andrew se dio cuenta que ella intentaba escapar de el, y la tomo de la mano, para que no huyera, ella ya no sabía qué hacer para poder salir de ahí, no sabía cómo escapar.

-Dejarla ir está muy bien, siempre que pueda volver.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, déjeme ir. –Emily estaba preocupada, ver la mirada penetrante de ese joven sobre ella, hacia que temblara de miedo.

-la noche es la sombra que cobija nuestras conciencias y libera nuestros apetitos. –Sonrió.

El joven como lo había hecho unos momentos antes, se acerco a ella, Emily podía sentir su aliento, ahora si estaba muerta de miedo, por un momento pensó que intentaría clavar sus colmillos en ella, pero en vez de eso se acerco y la tomo por brazos, al notar que estaba temblando se quito su chaqueta quedándose solo con su camisa color blanca, y le coloco la chaqueta sobre los brazos, Emily no sabía si temblaba de frio o de miedo, pero ese chico la volvería loca, cambiaba de humor muy pronto, primero la hacía creer que la mordería, la asustaba y después se comportaba caballeroso, si que era un tipo extraño.

-Pensara que soy de lo peor, pero eso sí, se cómo comportarme delante de una dama, si siente frio regresemos a la mansión, pero tendrá que bailar conmigo tan si quiera una pieza, no creerá que Archie es el único que puede, cierto? –la miro fijamente.

-Que le hace pensar que yo quiero bailar con usted? –se cruzo de brazos.

-nada, nada señorita, pero si quiere que la deje regresar deberá hacerlo.

-se arrepentirá.

-eso lo veremos. Pero no enoje, luce mas hermosa cuando sonrrie.

-Solo se su nombre y su apellido, no me ha dicho que lo une a esta familia, o por que ha asistido esta noche.

-Vivo cerca de este lugar, mi familia es como esta, como se pudo dar cuenta todos los que hemos asistido esta noche, somos seres diferentes a los humanos, por lo cual debemos permanecer unidos, así que todos debemos estar enterados de lo que sucede con los otros clanes, en pocas palabras vine por que hoy se daría una noticia importante.

-Ya veo, y no cree que debería estar en la fiesta. Seguramente su acompañante debe estar preocupada.

-Vine solo, y lo mismo le digo a usted señorita, esta reunión es en su honor, porque está aquí tan sola.

-pues… creo que eso no le importa señor lockwood.

-Tiene razón, si no quiere contarme, no hay ningún problema, aunque algo me dice que el causante de su mal humor esta noche es Archie, o me equivoco?

-Me voy… -dijo ella, al recordar el causante de todo.

-Espere, a donde va, tan bien que la estamos pasando aquí.

-Usted tal vez, yo no.

-Por que no acepta mi propuesta y regresamos ya?.

Emily no tenia mas opción que aceptar bailar con el, nunca la dejaría regresar si no lo complacía.

-Usted gana, pero solo será un baile. –le advirtió,

-Por supuesto.

…

Archie buscaba desesperado a Emily, que no aparecía por ningún lado, ya había buscado en su habitación, en el cuarto de música, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos, estaba cansado, pero no podía dejar que estuviera sola estando el rondándolos, así que pensó que tal vez Stear podría ayudarlo. De inmediato, se dirigió al gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración y vio que su hermano platicaba con una señorita, camino rápidamente hacia el y Stear al ver que se dirigía hacia ahí, le pidió a la señorita lo disculpara un momento.

-Archie que haces aquí, no deberías estar con Emily?

-si, debería, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, desapareció y ese imbécil vino, no puedo dejarla sola.

-Andrew asistió? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, es muy sospechoso, nunca asiste a este tipo de reuniones.

-Pues vamos, te ayudare a buscarla.

-Gracias hermano. Sonrió agradecido

-Y por que no le preguntas al tío Albert si no sabe algo.

-Por que el fue el que me dijo que ese tipo estaba aquí, no creo que sepa algo, además está ocupado no lo crees?

-mmm, si tienes razón, tenía mucho que no le veía bailar con alguna señorita.

-Bueno dejemos que disfrute de la velada, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del salón y caminaron por otra sala para salir al jardín, buscaron por cada rincón del jardín de rosas, pero no la encontraron, cambiaron de dirección, ahora iban hacia la parte trasera, caminaban entre los árboles, aunque era de noche, se veía todo claramente pues la luna iluminaba las penumbras.

Llegaron al jardín de la parte de atrás, y no vieron a nadie, pero Archie no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, camino rápidamente en dirección al lago, que estaba un poco alejado del jardín, para llegar debían atravesar el bosque, pero ellos conocían a la perfección el lugar, todo el extenso bosque era propiedad de la familia Andley.

…..

Emily se sentía nerviosa con la presencia de Andrew, ese chico misterioso que había conocido hace poco. Y por primera vez hubiera deseado que Archie estuviera ahí para sacarla de ese lio, pero el seguramente como lo había dicho Andrew, estaría con alguna chica de la fiesta, Archie siempre había mostrado mucho interés por las jóvenes, desde pequeño había tenido debilidad por las mujeres, era muy diferente de su hermano Stear, para Archie lo más importante era divertirse, verse bien, sentirse bien, y casi al último quedaban los deberes.

-Regresamos? –pregunto Andrew.

-Si… claro.

-Vamos, no ponga esa cara, no es esto lo que quería? O es que ya decidió quedarse aquí –sonrió.

-Claro que no, vamos. –Emily camino dejando atrás a Andrew, pero el la alcanzo rápidamente.

-Tan mal tipo parezco?

-que?

-Ni siquiera camina de mi brazo, o es que le doy miedo.

-Ninguno de los dos….

-Umm, ya veo, y dígame, hace cuando conoce a Archie?

-Desde pequeña, mi padre es amigo del Sr. William, desde que mi madre murió hemos vivido en esta mansión.

-Siento mucho lo de su madre.

-No se preocupe, hasta hace unos meses fue que hice amistad con el –trataba de hacer creíbles sus palabras, pues nadie se podía enterar que dos días antes se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se conocía, eso arruinaría todo el plan.

-Y esta enamorada de el? –pregunto interesado en la respuesta que daría Emily.

-Claro –dijo después de unos segundos de pensar en su respuesta – desde que lo conozco. –aumento un poco indecisa.

-Fue amor a primera vista, hummm nada mal, creo que algo que debo reconocer de Archie, es que siempre logra enamorar a las chicas muy fácil, pero con usted fue diferente, debe haber algo en usted que a él le interesa, cuando me informaron que Archie se casaría, yo no podía creerlo, el siempre ha sido…. Como decirlo….. Digamos que no le gustan los compromisos.

-Tal vez ha cambiado.

-Tal vez.

Los dos ya habían avanzado una gran distancia, les faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión. Archie por su lado había llegado al lugar donde ellos habían estado antes, Stear miro a todos lados buscando a alguien y vio que a lo lejos iban caminando dos personas.

-Archie, mira creo que ahí va, pero si mi vista no me falla Emily va con otra persona.

Stear apenas pudo terminar de hablar cuando Archie salió corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso hacia la mansión, no estaba seguro quien era la otra persona que caminaba con Emily, ni siquiera estaba seguro que era Emily, pero no podía arriesgarse. Era difícil distinguir entre tanto árbol y la gran distancia a la que se encontraban, pero ese vestido rojo no podía engañarlo, era Emily.

Cuando por fin salió del bosque, Emily ya no estaba, seguramente había entrado a la casa, así que sin importarle que Stear ya se había enredado con los arbustos, entro rápidamente por la puerta trasera que el sabia lo llevaría a la cocina y de ahí a la sala principal de la casa, ya estando ahí, escucho que la orquesta había cambiado la melodía, observo a su alrededor pero no estaban, ya un poco desesperado camino hacia el salón y observo que muchas parejas bailaban, entre ellas su hermosa Emily que danzaba con su eterno enemigo, no sabía si sentir tristeza o sentir furia, siempre era igual, todo lo que el tenia, ese tipo venia y trataba de arrebatárselo, pero esta vez no lo permitiría, no permitiría que nadie ¿se llevara a Emily de su lado….

Archie espero a que la orquesta terminara esa melodía, y observo que ese tipo le decía algo al oído a su novia, si su novia, en ese momento acaba de decidir que era suya y siempre lo seria, de eso el se encargaría.

Pensó en ir y romperle la cara a Andrew, pero pensó en lo que su tío pensaría, no le causaría risa que arruinara la fiesta con una pelea como siempre, debía pensar con la cabeza.

Emily no estaba muy contenta con la compañía de Andrew, no sabía porque, pero le preocupaba lo que Archie pudiera pensar, y a la vez las palabras de Andrew le retumbaban en la cabeza "debe estar con alguna señorita de la fiesta como acostumbra" sentía unos terribles celos y el estomago se le revolvía de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Tratando de esconder su enojo y preocupación, salió de la fiesta sin decir nada, aprovechando una pequeña distracción del joven que estaba con ella. Archie, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos desde otro extremo de la fiesta, salió por el otro lado para encontrarse con ella.

A pocos metros de distancia de él, Albert lo observaba, y sonreía al ver todo lo que pasaba.

Archie subía las inacabables escaleras, por donde había visto ir a Emily. Lego al final, y abrió una puerta, salió, y observo a pocos metros de el, a una chica de vestido rojo y cabello oscuro que estaba recargada en el barandal de la terraza, se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella y estando a medio metro antes de llegar a ella, se quedo parado sin decir nada.

-Es un estúpido, seguramente debe estar con otra chica, ni siquiera se ha preocupado por buscarme, ahh! No sé por qué me preocupo si de todos modos no es mío, todo esto es una completa farsa…- decía Emily en voz alta, frustrada por todo lo que había pasado, el hecho de que Archie pudiera estar con otro mujer, le causaba furia.

Archie que estaba escuchándola sin decir nada, se acerco a ella en ese momento, y rodeo sus cintura con sus brazos.

-Toda la noche he estado buscándote como loco por todos lados, me alegra que estés aquí.

Emily al saberse descubierta, giro y quedo de frente a el, lucia muy bien, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía tiernamente.

-Me escuchaste? –pregunto apenada.

-tal vez…. debes saber que no me interesa estar con otra chica que no seas tú, eres la única mujer que me interesa, la única que ha llegado hasta mi corazón y la única que me ha hecho sentir casi la muerte, al verte bailando con otro que no soy yo.  
Archie la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, ella no se negó, podía ver en los ojos de Archie que lo que le había dicho era cierto, y saber todo lo que le había confesando, la hacía sentir feliz.

Se inclino hacia ella y la beso en los labios.

-Te amo mi pequeña Emily….. Por favor nunca te alejes de mi –le dijo al oído.

…

-No sé que tiene esa chica, en un principio lo único que buscaba era hacerla caer en mis brazos para vengarme de Archie, pero lo único que he logrado, es sentirme atraído a ella, ahora cada parte de mi cuerpo la necesita, tal vez no fue buena idea acercarme a ella, pero ahora no tengo otra opción que intentarlo seguramente me rechace pero no puedo quedarme asi.  
Andrew pensaba en lo que había sucedido, observaba desde el jardín a la pareja de enamorados que estaba en la terraza, y sentía un terrible dolor al ver como ella sonreía y correspondía a Archie, más allá de envidia sentía celos pero también comprendía que esa chica no era suya…


	8. DONDE ESTAS?

PARTE 8

DONDE ESTAS?

La fiesta que al final de todo había sido muy agradable y divertida, había terminado, los invitados se habían marchado, y la servidumbre se encontraba limpiando lo que había quedado de la reunión de esa noche. Estaba amaneciendo, Archie y sus primos no sentían ni el sueño ni el cansancio de haber estado bailando toda la noche, pero para Emily todo era lo contrario, se sentía que caia del sueño, después del incidente con ese chico, habia estado bailando con Archie y sentía los efectos.

Albert por su parte había pasado toda la noche con la agradable compañía de una misteriosa chica, de la cual no sabía nada, nunca la había visto, y aunque habían compartido muy poco tiempo, se habían entendido perfectamente, sus ideas eran las mismas, compartían la misma opinión sobre diversos temas y ambos se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro.

Quien era esa misteriosa chica?... Porque nunca la había visto?... Albert se hacía preguntas para sí mismo, se habían despedido con un apasionado beso, como se suponía que se concentraría en el trabajo después de lo que había vivido esa noche.

El enorme reloj de la gran torre marco las 10:30 AM y Archie esperaba impaciente a su ahora prometida para ir a desayunar, se sentía feliz, no solo habían pasado toda la noche juntos, bailando, disfrutando de la fiesta, si no que era su futura esposa, pronto se casarían, la sola idea lo ponía feliz. Por fin la gran puerta de la habitación de Emily se abrió y salió ella con un bonito vestido color azul, Archie no espero a que ella se acercara a el, inmediatamente se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a ella para besarla. Ella no se resistió a los brazos de Archie. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, y se sentían felices por ello.

Pero también había personas que no estaban tan contentas con la nueva noticia del matrimonio de Archivald. En la mansión Bligtter Annie maldecía a todo lo que se topaba, sentía una furia incontenible, tenía el corazón en pedazos después de la noticia que su primo Andrew le había dado, no sabia como reaccionar antes las palabras del chico, había aceptado que Archie rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio pero nunca aceptaría que se casara con otra mujer.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que debía luchar hasta la muerte por lo que deseaba, no importaba quien tuviera que pagar para obtenerlo, así que desde pequeña había crecido con esa idea en cabeza, Ella era una chica hermosa, tenía a muchos chicos apuestos de buenas familias a sus pies, pero desde ese baile de antifaces en que había conocido a Archivald Cornwell, no tenia corazón ni ojos para nadie, solo para el y se había jurado que así seria para siempre, nunca lo cambiaría por otro, el era un chico único, era guapo, coqueto, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, que deslumbraba, que enloquecía, y poseía unos ojos encantadores que derretían a cualquiera con una mirada de ellos.

Ella se había prometido así misma que lucharía hasta la muerte por el amor de ese joven, no se daría por vencida, no dejaría que otra mujer se lo arrebatara, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, conseguiría a Archivald Cornwell, y haría que la amara igual o más de lo que ella lo amaba a el.

"No me daré pon vencida tan pronto, Archivald Cornwell, nació para ser mío, fuimos hechos para estar juntos y así será."

Dijo en voz alta, y camino hacia la oficina de su padre.

Andrew pensaba que había sido un gran error haberle dicho lo del matrimonio de Archie, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, era mejor decírselo el mismo.

Pero le preocupaba lo que ella pudiera hacer, conocía a su prima, y ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por obtener lo que deseaba, eso era causa de las ideas que su madre le metía en la cabeza.

…

Archie y Emily se sentaron uno al lado de otro en la gran mesa, Albert los observaba feliz, se veían felices y eso era lo más importante.

Estaba desayunando mientras conversaban acerca de la fiesta que habían tenido la noche anterior, Stear reía al recordarle a su tío que todo el tiempo había estado con esa misteriosa chica. La manipulaba a su antojo.

…..

-Vamos tío Albert, ya dinos quien es ella, es una señorita muy hermosa, y puedo darme cuenta de que tu crees lo mismo.

-No se ni siquiera su nombre, he olvidado preguntárselo. –dijo apenado Albert-

-COMO? –dijo Archie sorprendido- El poderoso William Albert Andley no sabe cuál es el nombre de la señorita que bailo toda la noche con el, si que estas extraño tío. –rio

-Es cierto tío –intervino Stear – No puedo creer que no sepas su nombre, pasaron toda la noche bailando y conversando y lo último que se te puso ocurrir fue preguntarle cómo se llamaba, jajaja.

-no te burles Stear, por que no mejor nos dices como se llamaba la señorita con la que pasaste toda la fiesta. –le guiño el ojo Albert-

-Pues…. o. O se llama…. Hummm ….. AHHHH! OLVIDE PREGUNTARLE. –Stear hizo una mueca bastante graciosa, y recargo los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo con las manos su barbilla .

Las risas de todos se escucharon en la gran habitación del comedor, Stear siempre hacia reír a todos aun en los momentos más triste o tensos. Era como un don que poseía.

-Tú no te rías Archie –gruño Stear al ver como se burlaba su hermano de el – O es que ya se te olvido la cara de idiota que tenias al no poder encontrar a Emily, parecía que morirías de la preocupación y los celos jajaja. –Stear arremedo los gesto que Archie había hecho la noche pasada al no encontrar a Emily.

-STEAR! YA ME LAS PAGARAS! –grito Archie con la cara roja de la pena.

Sin duda alguna era una familia muy unida y feliz, aunque estaba conformada por hombres y tan solo Candy que era la hija adoptiva de Albert y novia de Anthony.

Anthony y Candy no intervenían mucho, tan solo se limitaban a reírse de las discusiones de los hermanos Cornwell, que solían resultar muy divertidas y entretenidas.

Después del desayuno, Archie y Emily cabalgaron hasta el lago, y bajaron justo a lado de un árbol que estaba ahí, dejaron el caballo de Archie y caminaron hacia un pequeño llano que estaba rodeado de flores silvestres y alfombrado por césped, se sentaron en él y Archie recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Emily, un enorme y frondoso árbol les daba sombra, ambos estaban disfrutando no solo del paisaje y el clima, si de la compañía del otro. Emily saco a conversación ese tema al que Archie le temía, no le gustaba hablar de los problemas con el clan vecino, la familia Bligtter, que aun no se daban por vencidos y el temía que Annie manejada por su madre, intentara herir a Emily, nunca se lo perdonaría pues sabía que el sería el único culpable.

-Dime Archie, como conociste a la señorita Bligtter?

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos y por fin Archie le respondió.

-La conocí en una fiesta de antifaces, una fiesta como la que tuvimos ayer, en realidad nos conocíamos desde pequeños, pero en esa fiesta al compartir el baile y conversar, nos sentimos atraídos mutuamente, en un principio creí sentir algo por ella, pero después de conocerla mejor, me di cuenta lo que en realidad era, desde pequeña ha sido manipulada y utilizada por su propia madre, ella hace todo lo que élla le pide, y ami no me gusta nada la idea.

-Pero entonces que hiciste, supongo que ella aun te ama.

-Asi es, su padre quería arreglar nuestro matrimonio, hablo con mi tio Albert para comprometer a Annie conmigo, pero yo me negué.

-Y que hizo su padre cuando dijiste que no?.

-Se puso furioso, pero no me importo, no iba a dejar que arreglaran mi vida.

-Y tu nunca sentiste algo por ella?

-Al principio su belleza me deslumbro, pese que sentía algo mas que atracción por ella, pero no era asi, me di cuenta que lo único que compartíamos era atracción física, al menos yo eso es lo que siento hacia ella, ella por su lado si llego a amarme.

-Debió sufrir mucho…..

-Ella no es la típica chica que se da por vencida tan fácil, como te dije ella es manipulada por su madre y su padre cumple todos sus caprichos, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.

-y cuando se entere de nuestro compromiso que hará?

-No lo se….. y temo que intente algo.

-No te preocupes, tal vez se resigne.

-No mi hermosa Mily, ella no se da por vencida, ella no se resigna, no sabe el significado de esas palabras.

-Vamos no te pongas así, mejor disfrutemos de la hermosa mañana.

-Tienes razón mi vida, y dime que te gustaría hacer después?

- No lo sé, que se te ocurre?

-Tal vez podamos cabalgar fuera de la mansión. Qué te parece? –le guiño el ojo.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa –se inclino para besarlo.

Después de un rato, se levantaron y caminaron para ir por el caballo de Archie, tenían planeado ir a cabalgar fuera de la propiedad Andley, ella casi nunca salía así que le parecía una idea maravillosa, además lo que más le importaba era con quien iría.

Ambos regresaron a la mansión, pues Emily debía cambiarse su vestido por su traje de montar, después irían por otro caballo y pasarían la tarde juntos.

Si la Sra. Elroy supiera que estaban comprometidos y pasaban tanto tiempo a solas, le dariá algo, ella respetaba mucho las tradiciones y eso le parecería una falta de respeto a la familia. Pero afortunadamente ella no vivía en Lakewood ella estaba en Londres y Albert no era un hombre al que le importaran esas tradiciones, el respetaba las opiniones y decisiones de sus sobrinos, y lo que mas quería para ellos, es que fueran felices.

Cuando por fin Emily bajo, Archie le ofreció el brazo y se dirigieron a la caballeriza donde los empleados tenían listos los dos caballos por ordenes de Archie.

La ayudo a subir a su caballo y el subió al suyo.

Primero iban lento, pero cuando atravesaron la propiedad Andley y estaban lejos, subió la velocidad de ambos, así pasaron una hora, paseando por los extensos terrenos vecinos, había colinas, y arboles enormes por todos lados, tenía ya mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, después de un largo rato, se detuvieron, y los caballos bajaron el ritmo. Entre platicas, risas juegos, besos, abrazos, las horas pasaron volando y empezaba a oscurecer, a Archie se le ocurrió una idea, Emily iba un poco adelante de Archie, y en un momento de descuido él se escondió detrás de algunos árboles, ella no era miedosa, cuando volvió la mirada para buscarlo el ya no estaba, así que empezó a girar con el caballo buscándolo. Archie la observaba detrás de los arboles, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para bajar del caballo y atarlo a un tronco.

El se pasaba de un árbol a otro cuando Emily giraba hacia esa dirección, ella en un principio supo que era una broma de su novio, así que no se asusto, pero empezó a tronar el cielo, avisando que iba a haber una tormenta, ella se preocupo un poco, pues no le gustaban los truenos, y al parecer al caballo tampoco, el cielo trono fuertemente y un rayo cayo cerca de ahí, destrozando un árbol. El caballo ante el fuerte estruendo se escandalizo y relincho fuerte para luego echar a correr a todo lo que daba, Lo único que la chica pudo hacer, fue sostenerse fuerte de las riendas, pero aun así sentía que caería, cada vez que caia un rayo cerca de ellos el caballo se descontrolaba.

Archie perdió de vista rápidamente al caballo, pues se tardo un poco en desatar el suyo para seguirlo, en un instante ya no sabia hacia donde había ido, se preocupo pues pensó que a Emily le podía pasar algo malo, era peligroso, los caballos se asustaban con los relámpagos y esta vez parecía que la tormenta eléctrica seria intensamente fuerte.

Rápidamente subió a su caballo y cabalgo en dirección donde el pensaba podía haber ido el caballo de Emily, después de unos minutos su caballo también reacciono como el de su novia, y pensó que lo mejor seria buscarla de otra forma.

Emily se sentía aterrorizada, el caballo estaba fuera de control, en cualquier momento la tiraría por los aires, y ella no era un vampiro como para resistir un golpe así.

Y como pensó, otro estruendo fuerte se escucho cerca, y el caballo se levanto en las patas traseras, aventando a Emily por los aires, ella cayó al suelo, por la caída se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, lo que hizo que al momento quedara inconsciente, el caballo se alejo velozmente fuera de control, y ella quedo tendida en el pasto, la intensa lluvia le golpeaba la cara, en tan solo dos minutos ya estaba completamente empapada, pero ni siquiera la lluvia podía hacerla volver en si.

Archie ya estaba agotado de correr, y la fuerte tormenta no lo ayudaba, la cara le ardía, pues las gotas de agua le golpeaban el rostro.

A lo lejos vio que el caballo de Emily estaba parado bajo un árbol, pero su preocupación aumento al ver que Emily no estaba, trato de pensar positivamente y obligarse a pensar que ella había abandonado al caballo para no lastimarse, pero un presentimiento le vino y el corazón le dolió intensamente.

Nunca se perdonaría que le pasara algo por culpa suya, sin importarle la lluvia o el cansancio de sus piernas corrió a toda la velocidad que podía, pero por más que corría no veía a nadie, no había rastros de su novia, el no podía darse por vencido tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar, no le importaba si pasaba toda la noche corriendo en la lluvia.

…..

Vio que estaba inconsciente, y se acerco a ver su respiración, afortunadamente ella estaba viva, pero tenía fuertes heridas en los brazos y piernas, además de que su frente sangraba, trato de resistirse y la tomo en sus brazos, la cubrió con su capa y la subió al caballo, la acomodo, y la recargo en su pecho cálido, hizo correr a su caballo, y pensó en un lugar seguro donde llevarla. A su casa… no! No era conveniente, le traería problemas a ambos.

Entre sus borrosos sueños, ella veía alejarse a Archie entre las penumbras de la noche, lo que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera de dolor.

El volteo a verla y vio que seguía inconsciente, lo que no sabía es que rayos hacia en medio del bosque, se preocupo al ver que la sangre de su cabeza no se detenía, además su pantalón roto estaba totalmente manchado también, se veía que llevaba un largo tiempo ahí, al pensar que Archie podía ser el culpable sintió furia y apretó los dientes para evitar dejar salir una maldición.

Llegaron al pueblo, y él se detuvo frente a una posada, bajo del caballo con cuidado y después la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla dentro, enseguida una mujer de apariencia humilde le dijo que los llevaría a una habitación, y ahí la curaría, ella lo condujo hasta una habitación, donde solo había una pequeña cama, el la puso ahí cuidadosamente y la mujer salió cerrando la puerta.

El sabia que debía deshacerse de la ropa mojada, pero se detenía pues no era correcto, que pensaría ella de ese acto cuando despertara? así que solo se limito a quitarle un mechón de cabello de la frente, y enseguida volvió a entrar la misma mujer, ahora traía consigo toallas, agua caliente, alcohol y vendas.

-Es su novia? –le pregunto

-Eh…. Si es mi novia. –dijo un poco inseguro.

-Bueno que le parece si sale de alcoba para que le quite la ropa mojada, después lo llamare cuando este lista.

El asintió con la cabeza, se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Y como ella lo había dicho, aquella mujer le quito toda la ropa que tenia, y la vistió con un camisón de dormir, cuando la había cambiado abrió la puerta y le dijo que podía pasar.

El entro inmediatamente y la miro, se dio cuenta que solo la había cambiado, asi que solo se quedo observando desde lejos.

-Dígame, como se hizo esas heridas?

-Se cayó del caballo….

-Ya veo, eso explica todos los golpes. Debió golpearse muy fuerte la cabeza, todavía no reacciona.

-Me puede decir su nombre?

-Claro, me llamo Charlotte.

-Mucho gusto señora Charlotte, dígame cree que estará bien pronto?

-Mire yo creo que esta noche tendrá que quedarse aquí, hay una fuerte tormenta afuera, y no seria conveniente moverla, por lo menos hasta que despierte.

-hummm si, creo que tiene razón. –El se quedo sentado en la silla observando como curaba sus heridas, y se preguntaba por que la había encontrado, tal vez era solo casualidad, o tal vez…..

La voz de Charlotte lo interrumpió.

-Esta lista, ahora solo hay que dejarla que descanse, usted debe cuidarla, estuvo expuesta al frio por mucho tiempo, si le da fiebre por favor avíseme y le daré alguna medicina.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Andrew acerco la silla hasta quedar a lado de ella, y le tomo la mano, su mano estaba increíblemente fría, pero el, no podía darle calor, el era igual de frio que ella por naturaleza, pero sentí a que si le soltaba la mano la perdería para siempre, no se dio cuenta a qué hora fue que se quedo dormido, había pasado horas observándola, y cuidando que respirara normalmente, estaba cansado, agotado, pero si se ponía mal en la madrugada el debía avisarle a Charlotte. No se movió de su lado para nada.

…

Archie estaba desesperado por Emily, quería morirse, matarse con sus propias manos, sintió que le atravesaban en corazón cuando encontró tirada la cadena con el dije que llevaba Emily en el cuello, lo peor es que en el mismo sitio donde lo había hallado había rastros de sangre, al parecer alguien gravemente herido había estado ahí.

Pero ya había recorrido todo el lugar 3 veces y no había encontrado nada, como le diría a su padre lo que había pasado? Como podría seguir viviendo? La culpa lo mataba pues sabia que el había sido el culpable, el se había escondido de ella, si no lo hubiera hecho el caballo de Emily no hubiera reaccionado así, y si lo hubiera hecho el sabría cómo controlarlo.

Después de un rato Archie decidió ir al pueblo, tal vez alguien la había encontrado, preguntaría por ella hasta que la encontrara.

…

El sol atravesó la pequeña ventana de la alcoba donde estaban Emily y Andrew, ella fue la primera en despertar, pero no podía moverse, se sentía terriblemente mal, le dolía todo, la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas, todo.

Se sorprendió al ver que Andrew estaba ahí, sostenía su mano tiernamente, y su cabeza descansaba sobre su estomago, estaba despeinado y aun traía su ropa de montar, vio que en su camisa había mancha de sangre, pero no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

Ella no se movió, no quería despertarlo, parecía descansar placenteramente, pero ella se preguntaba una y otra vez que hacia ahí, donde estaba Archie. Su cabeza daba vueltas y empezó a dolerle.

Andrew se empezó a mover y bostezo, se estiro un poco y vio que Emily ya estaba despierta.

-que hago aquí? –fue lo primero que pregunto Emily.

-No lo sé, ayer te encontré tirada en el bosque, estabas empapada y herida. Te traje aquí y te curaron.

-No recuerdo nada.

-Ya te sientes mejor? Tienes hambre?

-Me siento bien, pero mi padre debe estar preocupado, y Archie donde esta?

-Lo único que se, es que estabas en medio de una tormenta inconsciente y mal herida, no se que estabas haciendo ahí, o como es que terminaste tan lastimada, tal vez te caíste de tu caballo, traías ropa de montar.

-Donde esta mi ropa! –grito al darse cuenta que no tenía nada más que un camisón.

Una mujer, al parecer la dueña de este lugar, me ha hecho el favor de deshacerse de tu ropa que estaba completamente mojada, sucia y ensangrentada.

-Pero que rayos paso? La cabeza me da vueltas.

-Quédate así, no te levantes estas muy lastimada, iré por el desayuno.

Andrew salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, mientras ella trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Antes de llegar, vio que uno de los empleados del lugar, hablaba con Archie, se escondió en el pasillo y escucho la conversación.

-Disculpe, ha visto a una señorita, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro, muy hermosa, con ropa de montar?

-Hummm, los únicos huéspedes esta noche fueron una pareja de novios, que al parecer tuvieron un accidente, pero no vi a la señorita ya que el joven que venía con ella, la traía en brazos y ella estaba cubierta con su capa, lo siento señor.

-Y como era el caballero?

-El era un joven, de la edad de usted, mas o menos la misma estatura y de cabello rubio.

En seguida apareció Charlotte, e interrumpió la conversación.

-Desea algo señor? –pregunto.

-me puede decir el nombre de los huéspedes que llegaron esta noche?

-Lo siento no se sus nombres

Andrew desde donde escuchaba la conversación le hizo señas a Charlotte para que no los delatara.

-como era la señorita?

-Ella es una chica pelirroja, alta, busca a alguien?

-No, no se preocupe.

Archie salió un poco decepcionado del lugar, no encontraba a Emily por ningún lado, y eso lo volvía loco.

Archie caminaba por las calles del pueblo cuando vio en una esquina a un anciano se acerco a el y vio que tenia algunos periódicos en las manos, tomo uno, y llamo su atención una noticia.

Hablaba de una joven, de la cual se desconocía su identidad, ella había muerto esa misma noche, la habían hallado en el bosque y todo apuntaba a que un rayo había caído a un árbol y la había matado, había muerto quemada, eso no fue lo que asusto, lo que lo hizo enloquecer, es que era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, la descripción apuntaba a Emily y lo único que se sabía de ella, es que se había perdido en el bosque esa misma noche…..

**Hola de nuevo chicas, pues como les dije en el comentario que deje, estoy pensando en hacer una prueba para ver quien gana el papel con Albert, y el de Stear, ahora que lo pienso el vampirin no esta en la oferta jajaja, bueno denme ideas por fis.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por comentar las quiero!.**


	9. Quien tiene a Emily?

PARTE 9

Archie corrió hacia el anciano y desesperado le pregunto si sabía de lo ocurrido con esa chica, tenía que saber quién era, temía que fuera Emily, pero en lo más profundo de su alma el sabia que ella estaba bien y no tenía por qué preocuparse….  
Emily escucho los fuertes pasos de Andrew y volvió a la cama, pues recordó que no estaba en condiciones de que el la viera, se cubrió con las sabanas y espero a que entrara. Andrew traía una charola con una taza con te y un plato de sopa. Sabia que estaba en un lugar humilde así que comprendió, el se sentó a su lado y puso la charola en la mesa que estaba a lado de la cama.

-Vamos, levántate para que puedas desayunar.

-Gracias pero no tengo apetito, además solo tengo puesto un camisón de dormir.

-Oh! Es cierto –entendió- quieres que traiga ropa? La que traías ayer esta sucia y rota.

- Por favor, solo quiero regresar a casa, deben estar preocupados.

-Te prometo que después de que desayunes y te cambies te llevare a tu casa.

-Gracias! –se le ilumino el rostro con esa afirmación.

-Si pero ahora debes desayunar. No te duele la pierna?

-no, mira puedo caminar – se cubrió con la sabana e intento ponerse de pie – auchhh! –grito de dolor –

-Ves que no puedes ni siquiera ponerte en pie, -la sostuvo en sus brazos rápidamente para que no cayera.

Andrew la ayudo a volver a la cama, y salió en busca de la mujer que lo había ayudado la noche anterior.  
Cuando regreso con ella, Charlotte le pidió que descubriera su pierna para poder revisarla y cambiar el vendaje. Andrew salió de la habitación y ella se descubrió tranquilamente, con cuidado Charlotte le quito las vendas y limpio de nuevo la herida, continuo con la herida en el otro pie e hizo lo mismo, Emily no se quejaba, aunque sus heridas eran bastante profundas esa mujer parecía que tenía experiencia en eso.

-Supongo que necesitas ropa limpia.

-Sí pero mi ropa debe estar fatal.

-Pues si, tienes razón, la ropa que tenias la noche anterior está rota, y manchada de sangre y lodo. Pero puedo traerte otra ropa.  
-En verdad haría eso? –sonrió-

-Claro niña, supongo que debes irte a casa.

-Así es, nadie sabe nada de mí, mi padre debe estar preocupado y mi prometido también.

-COMO? –Charlotte se quedo boca abierta, como que su prometido, no se suponía que ese muchacho era su novio?-

-Así es, ayer estaba con el cuándo ocurrió todo esto, pero no recuerdo con claridad todo lo que sucedió conmigo.

-Pero el muchacho que te trajo no es tu prometido?

-CLARO QUE NO! A el lo conocí hace dos días. Apenas se quien es, pero el me encontró y me trajo aquí o al menos es lo que él me dijo.

A Charlotte vino el recuerdo del joven que había llegado esa mañana preguntando por una chica, con la misma descripción de Emily. Y si ese era el verdadero prometido? No, que había hecho, se decía a si misma, no se explicaba por qué Andrew le había pedido que no hablara. Eran muchas coincidencias, no sabia las intenciones que tenia Andrew, o por que no había avisado a su familia. Le pareció muy sospechoso.

-Y dime como es tu prometido? –le pregunto a Emily con disimulo.

-Es un chico muy apuesto –se sonrojo- Es muy alto, tiene un hermoso cabello largo hasta los hombros, color castaño claro, es de piel clara, y tiene unos maravillosos ojos miel, que encantan a cualquiera que los vea. – por las palabras con las que se expresaba de él, parecía estar perdidamente enamorada de ese muchacho.

-DIOS MIO! –dijo sorprendida.

-Que le ocurre, le pasa algo? –pregunto con asombro la joven.

-Creo que conozco a tu novio. Esta mañana vino un joven con esas características, venia buscando a una joven con tu descripción, pero…

-Que ocurre? Pero que? Siga por favor.

-El joven que te trajo ayer, me dio instrucciones de que negara tu estancia aquí.

-QUE? EL DIJO ESO? –abrió los ojos como plato.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, el me había dicho que el era tu novio.

Emily se quedo pensando, tal vez el tenia otras intenciones hacia ella, y el miedo y la preocupación la invadieron. Se le vino a la mente Archie, seguramente estaría muerto de la preocupación, estaba decidida a salir de la cama cuando entro Andrew.

-Veo que ya termino la curación, ahora iré por ropa. Por favor señora le pido que vigile que ella coma algo.

Andrew estaba muy tranquilo, disimulaba perfectamente la mentira que había montado.

-Claro, no se preocupe joven, yo me hare cargo de ella.

El se acerco a Emily y le tomo la mano para besarla. Ella sentía furia hacia el, pero era inteligente y sabía que era mejor que el siguiera penando que no sabía nada.

Andrew se alejo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando los pasos se escucharon lejos, Charlotte inmediatamente salió de la habitación, y volvió a entrar rápidamente, solo que ahora traía un vestido en las manos.  
Lo puso en la cama y ayudo a Emily a deshacerse del camisón, para después ponerle el vestido.  
Cuando estaba lista, le ayudo a ponerse de pie, y aunque le dolía intensamente la pierna, prefería irse aunque le costara un poco, que quedarse ahí mientras no sabía lo que el podría hacerle.

Se puso las botas que traía y camino lentamente por la habitación.

-Te duele mucho niña?

-No, no se preocupe, ya está mejor.

-Le diré a mi hijo que te lleve hasta tu casa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señora –le tomo ambas manos.

-Vamos niña, no hay mucho tiempo, el otro joven no va a tardar en volver.

-Si tiene razón –camino hacia la salida.

-Te cuidado, en cuanto llegues a tu casa por favor que un te revise esas heridas

-SI, le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mi.

-Bien vamos, le diré a mi hijo que lleve.

Las dos mujeres salieron a prisa y caminaron hasta llegar al pequeño patio trasero, donde un joven no mayor que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, le daba de comer a algunas gallinas. Charlotte lo llamo y el chico volvió la mirada hacia Emily.

-Hijo, ella es la señorita Emily, debes llevarla al lugar que ella e indique

-De acuerdo madre. –volvió a mirarla- Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es, Mike.

-Mucho gusto Mike. –sonrió

-Bueno, bueno muchachos, no pierdan el tiempo en formalidades, dense prisa.

-Sra. Charlotte le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer niña, después de todo tengo un poco de culpa en esto.

-No diga eso.

-Bueno date prisa, no tardara en venir el joven.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto, Emily corrió hasta la carreta, que el hijo de esa mujer ya había alistado mientras ellas se despedían. Emily ayudada por el chico subió a la carreta y emprendieron el viaje.

…

Archie había regresado a la mansión, tenia la ropa enlodada, rota, era un desastre su traje. Stear en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia el, y llamo a una de las mucamas.

-PERO QUE TE PASO ARCHIE! –grito en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

-no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones, rápido acompáñame a ver al tío Albert.

-ARCHIE….. DONDE ESTA EMILY?

Archie no resistió, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero siguió caminando sin responder la pregunta de Stear.  
Stear no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no le agradaba nada la forma en que Archie se había comportado, y la forma en que había llegado. Stear se hacía muchas preguntas en su mente, mientras seguía a Archie, que arrastraba los pies hacia la oficina de William.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, estaban ahí Albert y George, que tenia una cara de angustia terrible, en cuando vio a Archie se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que con el venia su hija a salvo, pero…. No era así.

-Archie, donde esta mi hija?

-Lo siento señor…. Emily…. Mily. –las lagrimas lo invadieron otra vez

- Archie, donde esta Emily –se escucho la voz de Albert.

-No se…..

-QUE? -dijo el señor George alterado.

-Pero que dices Archie, como que no sabes, que ha pasado?

-Hermano, que es lo que les sucedió?

-Fue mi culpa.

-Claro que fue tu culpa, dime donde esta mi hija!.

Archie estaba desesperado, pero comprendía perfectamente el comportamiento del mejor amigo de su tío, y no era para menos, su hija estaba desaparecida además Archie no les había dicho todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Archie, dinos que fue lo que paso. –dijo Albert tratando de calmar a su sobrino y a su amigo.

-Estabamos cabalgando en el bosque, pero yo… yo me escondí de ella, ella no se asusto, pero en ese momento la tormenta empezó, y cerca de nosotros cayo un rato, el cabello de Emily se altero un poco, después de unos segundos volvió a tronar el cielo y esta vez cayo aun mas cerca el rayo, el caballo se salió de control y empezó a correr como loco, yo perdí de vista el caballo pues el mío empezó a correr de la misma manera, después de ahí… ya no supe que paso, la he buscado toda la noche y no está por ningún lado –Archie saco algo de su bolsillo – solo encontré esto –se los mostro – es el dije que llevaba, en el sitio donde estaba no había rastro de ella.

-Sabes que no debe estar sola, Archie, ella corre peligro sin protección, los Bligtter pueden intentar algo contra ella, solo esperan el momento preciso para atacar. Debemos encontrarla lo antes posible.

Albert se levando de su asiento rápidamente y camino hacia la salida, tras de él salió George, y le pidieron al mayordomo que preparara el trasporte, Archie sabia que debía ir con ellos, así que camino hacia la puerta donde aun estaba Stear de pie.  
Pero Albert haciendo una señal con la mano, le indico que se quedara.

-Pero….. yo debo ir, tengo que encontrarla.

-Archie, el tio Albert dice es por alguna razón, lo que deberías hacer es darte un baño, mira como estas. –dijo Stear.

-Pero…

-Nada, como tu hermano mayor te digo que vallas y te des un baño ahora!

Archie sabia que tenía razón su hermano, y a su tío le tenía toda la confianza del mundo, sabia que podía confiar en él plenamente.  
Pero aun así, no dejaba de preocuparse por Emily, en su cabeza daban vueltas las líneas que había leído en el periódico.  
Como podía estar tranquilo pensando en la posibilidad de que la mujer que tanto amaba estuviera muerta. La sola idea le puso la piel de gallina, y sintió que algo atravesaba su corazón.

-No Archie, eso no puede ser, ella está viva, ella está bien.

…..

-Señorita ya casi llegamos, seguramente sus familiares se pondrán muy felices de verla, de que está bien.

-Sí, seguramente deben estar muy preocupados, les debo mucho a ti y a tu mama, han sido muy buenos conmigo. Gracias!.

-No se preocupe, no es nada, a mi madre siempre le ha gustado ayudar a las personas.

-Es una persona muy noble

De pronto Emily se dio cuenta que algo llamo la atención del chico, ella giro la vista y se dio cuenta de que iba uno de los carruajes de la familia Andley, no sabía a qué se debía, normalmente no solían salir a ningún lugar a menos que fuera indispensable su presencia en alguna reunión.

Se quedo mirando fijamente el carruaje cuando paso a su lado, aunque era cerrado reconoció la figura de su padre y de… Albert? "pero si él nunca sale" pensó ella.


	10. QUE PLANEA ANNIE?

Hola chicas! Que gusto volver a saludarlas! Creo que debo una disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo con el cap. 10 jeje he tenido problemas que no me permitieron escribir, y este capitulo es un poco pequeño mmmm bueno muy pequeño, pero les aseguro que el próximo será mejor y claro estará muy pronto, asi que espero que les guste es de los últimos capítulos ya casi llegamos al final así que discúlpenme saludos a todas.

-Espera! Le dijo al joven que conducía el carruaje.

-Que pasa señorita?

Tan luego se detuvo el carro, Emily bajo aprisa, el chico que la acompañaba no sabia que pasaba. La joven se dirigió corriendo hacia donde la carreta iba, y aunque no era de damas, gritaba y saltaba intentando atraer la atención del conductor del otro carruaje.

-Sr. William, la señorita Emily!

-QUE? DONDEE!

-Donde esta mi hija?

-Ahí, atrás. – les señalo hacia la ventanilla de la parte trasera del carruaje

-Ahh! Es cierto! Mi hija!

George abrió rápidamente la puerta y de un salto bajo corriendo en dirección donde estaba Emily, cuando llego donde ella, la abrazo fuertemente, y besó su frente, su dicha era inmensa, había pensado lo peor cuando Archie les dio la desagradable noticia.

Albert por su parte, esperó a que ellos celebraran, y después se acerco.

-Pequeña Emily me da mucho gusto que estés bien. –Sonrió-

- Gracias, no se cómo fue que paso todo esto…. –dijo un poco triste.

-No te preocupes mas hija, ya todo ha pasado, y lo único importante aquí es que estas bien.

-Y Archie? –preguntó preocupada.

-El llegó esta mañana a casa, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes, estaba desesperado por qué no te había encontrado. Pensó lo peor…. Pero, afortunadamente estas bien, y no paso lo que creíamos. –dijo pensativo Albert.

-Me asuste mucho…. Pensé que no volvería a verlos.

-Ya todo pasó Emily - Albert le acaricio el cabello tiernamente- Sera mejor que regresemos, Archie y Stear deben estar preocupados por ti.

-Si tienes razón William. –dijo George.

George tomo del brazo a Emily y la ayudo a subir al carruaje, ya que las heridas le impedían moverse con libertad .

En el camino hacia la mansión Andley, Emily no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico que la había ayudado pero que también le había hecho mal.

Pero después de todo le debía su vida, si no fuera por el ella no estaría todavía viva para poder estar con su padre y con Archie ahora su prometido, ella sabía perfectamente que ese joven no pensaba en ella como otra amistad mas, no, él la quería como pareja tal vez como esposa.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron y ahora a la cabeza de Emily vino el rostro de Archie, se imaginaba como estaría después de no saber nada de ella toda una noche y mas sabiendo que había sido culpa de él que ella hubiera sufrido ese accidente.

Archie apenas había salido del baño, estaba terminando de vestirse cuando tocaron a la puerta de la enorme habitación.

-¡ Archie! Abre la puerta Emily llegó.

Fue todo lo que Stear necesito decir para ser atropellado por su hermano menor, Archie salió disparado hacia la planta baja de la mansión para salir al encuentro de su amada.  
Emily apenas entraba en la lujosa mansión ayudada por su padre cuando Archie llegó. En su rostro se veía claramente lo feliz que lo hacía verla bien, verla sana y salva, después de lo que había pasado, de lo que había leído, de lo que había pensado, era un alivio verla caminar y sonreír de aquella forma. No esperó más, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de los ojos de ambos, y era de esperarse.

William los veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, disfrutaba ver lo feliz que era su sobrino a lado de esa chica. Archie tomó cuidadosamente a Emily en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, mientras su padre y William los miraban mientras se alejaban.

Cuando Archie y Emily llegaron a la habitación de ella, el la puso en pie, y la ayudo para poder acostarse en la extensa cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, había tantas preguntas esperando ser respondidas, tantas cosas que aclarar, pero no. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como últimamente acostumbraban hacer.

Archie fue el primero en romper esa conexión y habló.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre lo que paso, estaba tan preocupado, pensé lo peor. –dijo con melancolía.

-No sigas torturándote con eso, ya paso y no fue culpa tuya, por suerte ya todo se arreglo así que olvidémoslo y sigamos adelante. –sonrió y acarició el rostro de su amado.

Archie aun sentía preocupación, tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería, tal vez era por lo que había pasado, y tenía curiosidad por saber quien había ayudado a su novia, pero por el momento lo mas conveniente sería dejar así las cosas, mas adelante habría tiempo para explicaciones, por ahora quería disfrutar de la agradable compañía de Emi.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados se habían quedado dormidos, el primero en despertar fue Archie, que observaba dormir a Emi, sentía una paz inmensa en su corazón por tenerla de nuevo con él, tenerla entre sus brazos era la gloria, mientras la miraba, no dejaba de pensar en lo peligroso que seria para Emi estar con el, después de todo, el tenia enemigos y mientras ella fuera una mortal peligraba mucho su vida, en ese momento fue cuando decidió que debía hacerla uno de ellos, lamentablemente aun no podía hacer tal cosa, tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran casados.

Poco a Poco Emi fue abriendo sus ojos y su primera reacción fue una sonrisa, era más que obvio que ella sentía lo mismo que el al estar en sus brazos.

-Te amo Archibald Cornwell Andley.

-Y yo a ti mi Hermosa Emi.

La conversación se cerró con un apasionado beso, mientras Emi acariciaba el rostro de su prometido.

TOC TOC

Casi saltaron de la cama al escuchar la puerta, estaban tan adentrados en sus pensamientos que se les había olvidado por completo que había mas personas en la casa.

-ADELANTE! –gritó Archie sin soltar de su abrazo a Emi.

Al instante entró Stear con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Stear que haces aquí? –pregunto el menor de los Cornwell un poco molesto por la interrupción de su hermano.

-Stear que gusto verte! –dijo Emily con entusiasmo.

-Archie deberías aprender de Emily, ella si sabe de modales, por que tú tienes una forma muy amable de recibirme querido hermano. –dijo con sarcasmo- Y dime Emily como te sientes?

-Muy bien, ya me siento mejor. –sonrió.

-Ya la escuchaste querido hermano, ella se siente mejor, ya te puedes ir.

-Pero Archie! No seas tan malo con tu hermano.

-JA JA JA pobre de mi hermanito mira nadamas como se puso. –Stear hacia muecas y hablaba con una voz graciosa para molestar a su hermano menor- creo que los celos no son buenos hermano.

-Ya basta Stear! Veté veté!

Archie salto de la cama persiguiendo a su hermano con uno de los almohadones de la cama mientras Stear corría divertido hacia la salida de la habitación de Emily.

La puerta se cerro tras de Stear y Archie aun con la almohada en las manos listo para atacar suspiro.

Emily quien observaba todo desde la cama reia al ver a los varoniles y fuertes hermanos Cornwell que actuaban como un par de chiquillos de 8 años.

Stear, que conocía perfectamente a su hermano, sabia en lo que estaba pensando, sabia que estaría preocupado de ahora en adelante por la seguridad de su prometida, y era por eso que había intentado distraerlo un poco de sus preocupaciones, recordaba que cuando eran mas pequeños Archie lo perseguía con su almohada cuando lo hacía enfadar, ese recuerdo hizo que Stear soltara una carcajada, pues parecía ayer cuando Archie corría en pañales por los extensos pasillos de la mansión Andley.

-jajaja era un niño encantador, desde que era un bebe era encantador, valla suerte que tiene ese muchachito malcriado jajaja.

…

Andrew había regresado a su casa, aun pensativo, y hasta un poco molesto, hubiera preferido que Emily tuviera una mejor impresión de el, y que había hecho el? Claro lo había arruinado todo.

que idiota eres Andrew se dijo asi mismo.

Entró en su habitación, y se tiro en la cama, ya era de noche y no podía ni siquiera dormir un poco, solo pensaba en una chica hermosa, de cabello castaño que le había robado el corazón muerto que habitaba su pecho.

y como no amarla? Ella es todo lo que un hombre podría desear, es amable, graciosa, hermosa tiene unos increíbles ojos cafés que hacen que me derrita cuando me miran, no puedo creer que yo esté pensando esto, nunca me había pasado algo parecido creo que me ha lanzado algún tipo de maldición, y estoy condenado a quererla por la eternidad.

La sola idea de amarla para siempre, le gustaba, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por ella, era algo demasiado extraño después de todo. Solo la conocía hacia un tiempo y ya la amaba.

Se puso de pie y camino de regreso a la salida, cerro la puerta y se topo con Annie, su prima.

-Hola Andrew….

-Que tal Annie, por que no estás durmiendo?

-hummm no lo se, no puedo dormir.

- jajaja seguramente estas pensando en tu amor imposible. –dijo burlón.

-Claro estoy pensando en él, y tú qué dices? Ya superaste el amor no correspondido de Emily Johnson? O es que planeas rebajarte tanto al nivel de suplicar.

-te aseguro que pronto olvidara a ese idiota de Cornwell.

-no asegures nada, hazlo! O es que ya te rechazo?

-No, claro que no, yo no le ruego a nadie a diferencia de ti.

-pues aprovecha el tiempo que le queda a esa bruja….. Pronto no podrá ni siquiera darte un "si".

Annie se dio media vuelta enojada y se alejó dejando pensativo a Andrew.

¿ es que acaso planea hacerle algo?

Annie no era una persona que disfrutara de hacer sufrir a alguien, ella solo deseaba tener el amor de Archie, y había un obstáculo de cabello castaño que la alejaba de el.


End file.
